The Redemption Clause
by Kijikun1
Summary: redemption 1. an act of redeeming or the state of being redeemed. 2. deliverance rescue. 3. Theology. deliverance from sin salvation. 4. atonement for guilt.Completed. Sequel coming.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Redemption Clause (1/?)

Author: Kijikun

Rating: PG-13 (this part)

Characters/pairings: Violet Parr, Buddy Pine (Syndrome)

A/N: I can't believe I'm writing fic for the Incredibles but here it is. I blame the art for the Violet/Syndrome pairing, frankly. For age purposes, I'm guessing that Syndrome was 23 at the time of the movie.

Summary: redemption - 1. an act of redeeming or the state of being redeemed. 2. deliverance; rescue. 3. Theology. deliverance from sin; salvation. 4. atonement for guilt.

He was going to really regret taking out the IV in a while, but at least it allowed him to think clearly for several hours at a time, without the haze of painkillers. He needed all the clear thinking time he could get. He had an empire to rebuild -- or to at least salvage.

Thankfully most of his accounts had gone untouched by the NSA. One of the perks about being presumed dead, he guessed, they don't hunt down all your bank accounts and freeze them. Why go through the trouble?

He'd lost a lot of time. Almost three years to the coma, a handful of months to track down a hospital that could be bribed to look the other way about his identity. Almost a year to salvage the mess his body was in. Physical therapy...

He didn't even have the energy to hate, right now. If he did, the first thing on his list would be capes.

Putting down his pencil, he sighed, hating how weak he felt. And if one more doctor told him how lucky he was not to have to relearn to talk and eat he'd…

A sound near the door made him look up. There was a girl about three or four years old standing there, her eyes tightly shut.

"You lost, kid?"

The girl started but didn't open her eyes. Her red hair was done up in pigtails that bounced when she shook her head. "Sorry. Didn' think it anyone's room."

Despite himself, he was intrigued. "Playing some sort of game?" He knew there were children in this hospital, 'special cases'. The NSA would love to know about this place, but they didn't, which was partly why he picked it.

"Hiding," she told him solemnly.

He snorted. "And who does a little girl like you have to hide from, huh? Try to take over your pre-school?"

"Doctors," she said finally. "Want me to open eyes. But it hurts."

"Why does it hurt?" he asked. Not that he cared, but it was something to do, something to think about besides his arm.

"I see really good," she told him. "But it hurts. Doctor says I'm fibbing."

He snorted. "Sensory overload and some crack-pot thinks she's making it up." He shook his head. "What's your name, kid?"

"Robin, cuz my hair is red," she said after a moment.

He hadn't planned on saying it, but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "Just so happens, Robin, that I have a cup of chocolate pudding left. Would you like to share it?"

She looked uncertain for a moment, then nodded, making her way across the room to the bed with her eyes still tightly closed. "What's your name?" she asked, as he used his good arm to pull her up on to the bed.

"My name's Buddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two years later

'Stupid, that was such a stupid move,' Violet Parr, alias, Invisagirl, scolded herself. She barely scrambled out of the way of the Villain's laser blast, still berating herself for letting herself be cornered.

"You can dodge all you want little girl, but I'll get you, my pretty!" The villain cackled.

"And my little dog too?" Violet snorted. This was just great, she was going to be killed by some second rate villain whose name she didn't even know. Whose idea of a costume seemed to be left overs from a production of the Wizard of OZ, and who didn't seem to have anything better to do than ruin her first vacation in years.

At twenty-two, she was sure she was far too young to be thinking she was too old for this shit.

"No, I'm allergic," he declared, his next shot glancing off Violet's shields and hitting the cave wall. Rocks tumbled down in a way that made her worry about the roof coming down on them.

When all else fails, get them monologue-ing, she remembered her mother telling her years ago. "Not to sound rude or anything, but I usually like knowing the name of the villain whose ass I'm going to kick into next year."

"You mean to tell me, you've never heard of the Wizard of the East?" he asked, taken back for a moment. "Never mind, soon everyone will know my name and cower in fear of me!"

Violet dodged another blast, slowly working her way closer to him. "That is the worst super villain name I've ever heard," she told him. "And what are you going to do? Instil fear by scaring people off beaches?"

"Is it my fault that they were shocked into fear by my awesome appearance?" he sniffed. "I've been promised great things for brining her to Xerek. She might have eluded me for the moment because of your interference, but once I've dealt with you, I can complete my mission."

Violet ignored him, if she could just get some of the falling rocks to pin his cape, she could escape from the cave and take this fight back to where she could manoeuvre better.

"You really think my name is that bad?" the Wizard asked suddenly.

"Worse than Syndrome's, and his was pretty stupid. Sounded more like an internet virus, than a Villain's name."

"What!?" the Wizard of E sounded pretty pissed off and Violet dodged left then right…then…

And realized she'd made a horrible mistake as half the cave roof came down on them. For a moment, everything went black.

When she opened her eyes again, she could barely breathe and the Wizard of E was standing over her, gun pointed at her face. She tried to bring up a shield but her arms were pinned ---and oh, god she hurt.

"Goodnight, little girl," the Wizard grinned.

There was a flash of light and the Wizard was blasted away from her. "I don't think it's her bedtime yet," a male voice said, and she could almost hear the cockiness in it.

She swore she'd heard that voice before…another super maybe? Violet managed to turn her head slightly, her vision already cutting out as unconsciousness threatened to pull her down. She had a brief impression of red hair and…

"Syndrome?" she whispered, but it couldn't be. He'd been killed years before, if he was still alive surely, they would have known. Surely, he would have come after her family again.

The man that wore her family's nemesis face glanced down at her. "Lucky for you, Invisagirl, not anymore."

Violet knew nothing more as the darkness pulled her in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Violet was vaguely aware of a hand behind her head and a cup pressed to her lips.

"Drink," someone told her. As the water hit her lips, she realized she was thirsty, so very thirsty and so very tired. She tried to open her eyes but she barely had the energy to take the water in her mouth and swallow.

The feeling of being pinned was gone but she hurt, breathing hurt.

Broken ribs, part of her brain supplied - a memory from the last time she'd broken a few.

The cup was taken from her lips and her head was lowered to a soft pillow. She tried opening her eyes again. Where was she? A hospital?

A small part of her was still aware enough to panic at the thought of her secret identify being spilled, not for her sake, but for her family's.

"You're a tough one, I'll give you that," the voice said with a hint of admiration, or was that amusement?

She was forgetting something important and she knew it. Unconsciousness pulled her under again before she could grasp it.

She woke several more times, usually only long enough for someone to give her water before she fell back asleep.

When she finally truly woke up, she found she could open her eyes and though she hurt - she was nowhere near as tried. She groaned softly and tried to sit up, managing only to elevate herself onto her elbows before her ribs protested.

Still, she was safe, and ribs would heal.

"Pretty nice for a hospital," she said aloud, and then realized it wasn't. Suddenly it all clicked and Violet didn't feel very safe anymore.

Syndrome. She had seen him before she'd passed out, and he was the voice she'd heard telling her to drink. But what ---

Violet shook her head then regretted as it made her feel nauseous. 'Calm down, Vi, and think this through. Your family's worst enemy apparently saved your life from some two-bit off Broadway villain, and has been waiting on you by your bedside? Okay, thinking this through isn't helping.'

She glanced around the room more carefully this time and found that she was alone. Maybe she hadn't heard his voice, because if it was him --and how the hell was he alive? He been sucked into the engine of a jet--something she tried not to think about because what a horrible way to die -- if it was him why was she in what looked like a five star resort hotel room and not in a cell?

"Finally awake I see. Not a very good recovery time for a super," came a mocking voice from the doorway.

Violet winced and looked over. Sure enough, there stood Syndrome. The man that had tried to kill her family and kidnap her baby brother, but he looked different. Older, with scars on his face, but hair that still reminded her of one of those anime characters her brother used to watch on Saturday morning, just not as tall. He didn't look scary, though. For some reason in her memory, he'd been this huge scary -- thing. Barely human at all.

This Syndrome looked way too human.

"You try having a cave dropped on you," Violet shot back, proud that her voice didn't waver.

"Been there, done that. I've learned to avoid such things, thank you very much," he laughed. He walked further into the room carrying a tray of food.

Violet's stomach growled traitorously. "I don't know why you brought me here, but I'm not going to tell you anything."

Syndrome rolled his eyes. "Ah, the gratitude of a super. I'd almost forgotten it," he said dryly. He sat the tray down on the table by the bed. "In case you're wondering, no, the food isn't poisoned."

"I wasn't wondering that at all," Violet said, slightly offended. 'Shouldn't I, have been wondering though?' she thought. "I was wondering why you bothered saving me at all."

Syndrome folded his arms over his chest. "Because having a super die on my island would bring just the sort of attention I don't want." He turned and headed for the door.

"You can't keep me prisoner here. People will come looking for me!" Violet told his retreating back.

He looked back her in disgust. "And why do you assume you're a prisoner." He shut the door behind him.

Violet resisted the urge the throw the tray after him. Mostly because she was hungry and partly because she wasn't sure she had enough strength to do so.

"I've got to be dreaming," she muttered, and tried to make a shield bubble. She could only hold it for a few moments, but her powers were still working, even if barely. "I'm probably in a coma somewhere."

Her stomach growled again and she reached for the tray. It wasn't anything complicated; a glass of juice, a bowl of soup and some toast.

Violet poked at it a bit before finally starting to eat. She was hungry, after all, and if Syndrome wanted to kill her, he'd probably do it in a much flashier way.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

"I think anyone in my position would assume they're a prisoner," Violet said, when Syndrome came back the next day. It unnerved her that she'd slept through him coming in, while she'd been asleep, to collect the tray. It unnerved her even more, that there weren't guards doing this sort of thing.

He raised an eyebrow as he set down the tray of food. "Because I'm bored, I'll let you enlighten me to your great wisdom, oh super." His voice practically dripped with sarcasm.

Violet scowled back at him. "One, you're a villain who tried to kill me and my family in the past," she pointed out.

"Do you always state the obvious, or are you just warming up?" Syndrome laughed.

"Two," Violet said as she glared. "You have me locked in here and a cell is still a cell no matter how nice it is."

Syndrome grinned at her and leaned closer in a way that made her wish she had enough energy to turn invisible. "Who said the door is locked?" he asked quietly. "No one is keeping you here."

Violet crossed her arms over her chest, and tried not to wince as her ribs protested. "Is that so?"

He gestured towards the door. "Be my guest, Invisagirl…"

She raised her chin. "Fine." Violet pushed aside the blankets and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She wasn't so weak that she couldn't walk to the door. Everything seemed fine until she tried putting her full weight on her legs.

Pain flared up her left leg, making her knees buckle and causing her to cry out. To her surprise, Syndrome caught her. "Your leg isn't fully healed yet," he warned her.

"You could have mentioned that before!" Violet snapped.

"Just trying to play up to my role as the villain here, super," Syndrome snarled. He picked her up gently, though, and settled her back on the bed. He was averting his eyes from her, for some reason.

Violet glanced down, her left leg was bandaged and she could see bruises forming. Then she blushed bright red when she realized she was wearing what amounted to a hospital gown. She must have given him a great view just now.

"You're being an asshole," she muttered pulling the blankets back over her legs. Only he wasn't, really.

"I try," he said with a cocky grin.

"I'm still a prisoner," she said quickly. "It doesn't matter if you don't lock the door, you're still keeping me here against my will."

His face darkened and he turned away. "When you're healed, I'll make sure your on a boat off this island and back to the mainland."

"How about putting me on a boat now?" she snapped.

"No."

"Why not? If I'm not a prisoner, then let me leave," Violet demanded.

"Believe it or not, little super, there are more things going on than whether or not your vacation is inconvenienced for a week or so," he growled, fists clenched. He stalked towards the door.

Violet was quiet until he started to open the door. "How did you know I was on vacation?"

"Because while that little red bikini of yours was rather fetching, I don't think it's what the single female super around town wears on missions these days," he sounded snide and condecending.

She wanted to smack him. How dare he? She only wore that bathing suit because Kari had given it to her and she'd feel guilty if she hadn't used it once… wait…she'd been wearing her uniform when she'd fought that stupidly named villain. Then how did he…

Her face turned bright red and she snapped her head up to yell at him. But Syndrome had already left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Smug little super," Buddy grumbled to himself as he left her room. "Little know it all. Doesn't even say thank you…ungrateful little..."

She made him want to punch something.

She should be terrified of him, damnit! It didn't matter that he wasn't keeping her prisoner and didn't have any plans that involved bodily harm to her or her family. She should be terrified of what he could to do her.

And he was pathetically grateful that she wasn't.

He'd have to watch his temper around her. What was he thinking, taunting her about that bikini; letting on that he had been watching her? Of course, he'd wanted to keep an eye on her when the passenger list for visitors to the Island came up with the name Violet Parr. He'd been worried he'd been found out.

The only reason he'd noticed the bikini, was because of how uncomfortable she'd seemed in it. And if he was honest with himself, which he wasn't, because of how uncomfortable it made him. Mr. Incredible's daughter was the last girl on earth he wanted to be checking out.

Buddy shook the thoughts from his head and walked towards his office. He had a few designs he wanted to finish up before dinner.

Then his leg suddenly developed a growth. A giggling squirming growth.

"Hello, Robin," he chuckled, looking down at her. He gently stroked her hair with his left hand. "I thought you were playing in your castle."

"I was," Robin told him. "But it's not as much fun without you. "

He sighed. "I've got some work to finish up," he told her.

"You've been working all day," Robin complained. "Come play with me, Daddy!" She looked up at him with pleading green eyes that shone from behind her glasses.

Buddy laughed and scooped her up, sitting her on his shoulders. "Alright, alright," he told her laughing.

Robin giggled and kissed his head. "Knew you'd say yes."

"That's because you have me wrapped around your little finger," he told her fondly. 'And I'd do just about anything to keep you safe and happy,' he said silently.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.

She flipped through the channels again before throwing the remote down. Typical, even with the satellite set up Syndrome had, there was still nothing to watch.

Her powers hadn't come back to full strength and her leg still wouldn't hold her weight. She'd seen Syndrome a few times since the 'bikini' conversation, as she called it in her head, and he hadn't said much. He'd brought her bags from her hotel (and why hadn't she packed her DS?), which, of course, it turned out he owned.

She was going to have a long talk with someone at the NSA about the meaning of 'freezing assets' when she got back. Because Syndrome wasn't hurting for money, that was sure. And what was up with villains and islands? 

A sign of making the big time? Overcompensating for something? The desire to use James Bond villain lines like 'You'll never leave this island alive'?

Violet sighed. At least she'd been able to change into more modest clothing. She wasn't about to let him have any more views of her legs, or any other part of her body, than he'd already gotten.

It'd occurred to her, more than once, that there could be cameras in the room, which creeped her out, but she refused too make a production of it all and simply changed in the bathroom. Somehow that seemed worse than letting him get up close views of her skin. Because then he'd know he was getting to her. And he wasn't.

"Bored?"

Violet jumped slightly and glared over in his direction. "No."

He was leaning against the door frame with a smirk. "I guess you don't want this then." He held up the thin laptop with one hand.

She frowned. "What's the catch?"

He looked exasperated. "What is it with you? Why do you think everything I do has a catch?"

"Do you want a full list or a rough summary?" Violet asked, crossing her arms.

"This is going to another of those 'I'm a villain' things, isn't it?" he asked, rolling his eyes. He walked over to the bed.

Violet's eyes followed him as he moved across the room; he still had that cockiness to his walk from years ago. He was bigger than her, stronger than her, and had her at his mercy. "Does it have Internet?"

"You think I'd build a system without a connection to the Internet?" he asked in return, raising an eyebrow. 

She reached out for it. "Fine, then give it here."

"Ah-ah," he told her holding it out of her grip.

"So there is a catch!" she said triumphantly.

Syndrome gave her a dirty look, but he still looked amused. "Say 'please', first."

Violet blinked. "That's all?"

"Hey, not my fault your parents didn't teach you any manners," he smirked.

"Please, give me the laptop," she said through gritted teeth.

He handed it over. "Was that so hard?"

She opened it up and started to turn it on. "I supposed you want me to say thank you, too."

"Would be nice," he agreed with a laugh.

"Fine, 'thank you'," she spat.

Syndrome laughed. "Aren't you feisty, today. Oh, by the way, the system will automatically filter out any mention of this place, should you try to tell anyone where you are."

"See, prisoner," she told him.

"Would you be happier if I'd put you in a cell?" he asked. "Maybe with some rats. Or were you thinking a bit more high tech?"

She thought about it for a moment. "No, but I would like a cane or something. Holding onto the wall to walk to the bathroom is kind of annoying."

"I'll make a note of that," he chuckled.

Violet pointedly looked away from his amused face and looked at the computer. It felt incredibly light, and had started up faster than any computer she'd ever used. The operating system threw her for a moment, before she realized it was a completely new and unfamiliar one. "Did you design the OS?" she asked, looking up, but found he'd already left the room.

Violet felt a twinge of annoyance at herself. She had wanted to talk to him. How messed up was that? What the hell was wrong with her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time he came into the room with food, she practically pounced on him with questions about the laptop and the OS. He'd seemed both pleased and embarrassed, and Violet got the feeling people normally didn't ask him how he built things. Which was weird.

It was far easier to take down a villain after they'd explained to you how all their stuff worked. And Syndrome seemed the kind of guy that would be more than happy to tell you, just to prove how good he was.

So, she asked him more about his inventions. He talked about what he was working on at that moment, some sort of water purification system that was solar based.

Syndrome was as much of a genius as he had once claimed, she realized over the several more conversations over the next few days. She'd become so used to dealing with people that claimed to be geniuses, but really were nothing of the sort. It had been his own genius that had defeated him when her and her family had face him. If he hadn't created a machine that almost literally had a mind of its own, that took him down, and gave them the chance to get that remote…Violet didn't want to think about what could have happened.

Talking to someone who used brains over brawn, was a relief after all the idiot boys she had to deal with. Supers or not, some of them had the mistaken belief that strength could defeat anything. Her dad said guys like that would outgrow that thought process eventually, but Violet wasn't so sure. She wasn't sure her dad had even outgrown that way of thinking completely.

"I see I'm not the only one pulling a late night," Syndrome's voice came from the doorway.

She looked up from the research she was doing for a chemistry paper, not that she'd really been concentrating on it. The paper was due soon and she'd been putting it off with superhero work and everything else. "Yeah, research for a college paper. It's a pain, because I can't sound like I know too much," she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "The lab work is always easier, you can get away with more free experimenting, to a point."

He nodded like he understood, and maybe he did. "Holding oneself to others opinions of your capabilities, can be annoying," he agreed with a slightly smug smile. She figured it was a jab at her father, but let it go. "Thought you'd want some coffee," he told her, walking over to hand her the mug he held in his right hand.

She curled her hands around it and almost dropped it. "Ouch, that's hot! How did you not feel that?"

"Just handled too many hot pieces of metal over the years, deadens the nerve endings," he said dismissively. His eyes darted away from hers and Violet very carefully put the mug down. His right hand had clenched into a fist.

Violet took a breath, wondering why her chest felt tight. He could be telling the truth, it sounded like the truth, but his body language… "How did you survive being sucked into that jet engine?"

She heard him inhale sharply. "I'd rather not talk about it, if it's all the same."

"Did something happen to your arm?" she pushed, not sure as to why she was doing so.

"I was sucked into a chamber of razor sharp blades, moving at extreme speeds," he said very softly. "You're bound to not come out in the same shape you entered."

"Syndrome…"

"Goodnight, Invisagirl," he said coolly and walked towards the door.

"Wait, I…" she didn't know what she would say, but she didn't want him to leave angry with her. And how fucked up was that?

"Goodnight," he paused at the door. "Your leg should be healed enough to put weight on it," he added as he left.

Violet was left staring at the door confused and shaken. Carefully, she picked up the mug of coffee and took a drink. He'd added just enough milk and sugar to make it just how she liked it, which left her wondering if he knew that or if this was how he drank his coffee too.

She suddenly decided it would have been easier if he'd put in her a cell. At least then she could have hated him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buddy stepped into Robin's room, letting the sight of her sleeping soundly calm him. He hadn't been prepared for Violet's question, but he should have been. She was a smart girl, and much to his chagrin, he liked her. It was too bad she was Mr. Incredible's daughter and super.

Robin stirred restlessly in her sleep and Buddy moved over to the bed to smooth down her hair. She wore a pair of special fitted glasses, different from her daytime ones. This pair had frames that were practically cloth, soft and comfortable against the child's face as she slept. It had taken a bit of finagling with E, who had made sure he knew her opinion on her actions and his cape, but she hadn't been able to resist the challenge of developing a series of frames for the special lenses he'd made. A pair for the bath, a pair for bedtime, a pair for every-day play.

She was starting to outgrow the current set and he'd have to take her over to E for a new set soon. Maybe after this whole fiasco was over. Xerek would get tired of sending people after him, eventually.

He hoped.

"Daddy?" Robin asked sleepily, blinking her eyes open.

"Shh, it's okay, I was just checking on you," he murmured bending down to kiss her forehead. "Go back to sleep."

She yawned and curled her small hand around two of his fingers. "Didja check on super too?"

Buddy chuckled. "I did."

"Can I meet her yet?" she asked.

"Robin, she's still recovering, I want you to leave her alone. Okay?" Buddy told her firmly. If Violet found out about Robin, it would be because he wanted her too and on his terms.

"Kay," Robin agreed, already falling back asleep. "Love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Robin." Buddy stroked her hair again, watching until she was fast asleep again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Violet leaned against the window frame, watching the rain hit the panes of glass. She wasn't completely back to full strength, but she could walk without support. Hell, she could walk right out of this place if she wanted to.

That was if Syndrome had been telling the truth about not holding her prisoner and the jury was still out on that.

Violet sighed and rested her forehead against the glass. She should be getting the hell out of here, not staring out at the rain. What did she care if she upset Syndrome last night? It certainly wasn't a reason to stick around.

She made a face at her reflection. She didn't have any reason to stick around…expect maybe to find out what he was up too. Seven years or not, she couldn't believe he could go from a villain so willing to kill people just for the chance to play hero to…whatever the hell he was pretending to be now.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she turned her head expecting to see Syndrome's tall form fill up the door way. What she saw was a little girl with glasses and red hair.

"Hello," she said slightly startled.

"Hi," the girl said in return. "Are you feeling better?"

Violet blinked then nodded. "I am. Thank you for asking," she said. "Do you live here?"

The girl giggled. "Course. I wanted to come meet you before, but daddy said you were still getting better." The girl looked around then moved further into the room. "Are you really Invisagirl?" she asked in awe whisper.

For a moment, Violet thought about lying to her but there didn't seem much point. What she wanted as answers and she was rather hoping to be surprised with the answer of who the girl's 'daddy' was. "Yep, but you can call me Violet if you want."

"I'm Robin," she said, smiling. "Do you want to play a game with me?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure your father would like that…"

Robin shook her head. "He's busy working. Daddy's almost always working." She wrinkled her nose. "I like it better when he plays with me."

"What about your mother?" Violet asked after a moment.

"Don't got one," Robin said, in a matter of fact way. Then her face dropped. "You don't have to play with me," she looked down at her feet.

Violet walked over to Robin. "No, I'd be happy to play with you, Robin," she told the little girl. "What do you want to play?"

Robin's face lit up and she grabbed Violet's hand. "We can play in my room. I've got all sorts of toys." She led Violet out of the room and down several hallways to her room.

The room was bigger than any Violet ever had growing up. A canopy bed sat against one wall, and a little child sized sitting area was set up off to one side, complete with a TV. Robin certainly didn't seem to lack for toys either.

"Daddy built me as castle out in the courtyard, but it's raining so we can go out there," Robin told Violet. "It's got a working drawbridge and everything!"

Violet smiled thinking of what 'everything' was for a child of five or six. "Does your daddy build you lots of things?" she heard herself asking.

"Huh, he can build anything. He's a geni-us, he even made my glasses!" Robin said proudly. "Wanna play candy land?"

"It's one of my favorite games," Violet told her, laughing as Robin ran over to pull the game down from a shelf. "I used to make my brother play it with me all the time when we were kids."

"Really?" Robin asked, as Violet sat down to help her pull the game out of the box.

Violet nodded. "He used to get so mad at me when I beat him."

Robin giggled. "I used to beat one of the girls at the hospital so much she wouldn't play with me anymore."

Violet helped set up the pieces. She wanted to ask more, but at the same time hated pumping a little girl for information. "You were in the hospital?" she asked carefully after a moment, letting Robin take the first move.

"Uh-huh," Robin told her laying down on her stomach to play. "I was there forever, until Daddy found me and fixed my eyes so they didn't hurt. He made my glasses and then I could open my eyes and play with the other kids until he got better too and we could come here."

"Syn--your daddy was sick?" Violet asked quietly, trying to make some sense of what Robin had just said.

Robin paused for a moment looking at Violet with a small frown. "I think he'd gotten hurt. But he got better and told me I didn't have to stay at the hospital anymore. I liked that. He wasn't my daddy yet, but he is now."

Violet blinked at the child's logic that she couldn't quite sort out then shook her head and smiled at Robin. "So where you rather visit Candy Cane Forest or the Chocolate Swamp?" she asked.

"Chocolate swamp!" Robin declared with a laugh.

"Me too," Violet told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was laughter coming from Robin's room and Buddy couldn't help but smile. The smiled quickly fell, though, when he heard another laugh coming from the room as well, followed by a voice that was becoming all too familiar.

"I think we can safely say, Robin, that you are, without a doubt the Candy land queen," he could hear Violet saying.

He ruthlessly shoved away irrational fear for Robin safety. Violet Parr was a super, one of the good guys. The last thing she'd do was hurt a child. Still how long had she been alone with Robin? Had she been milking information from the girl?

Buddy cursed his own stupidity and arrogance. He should have locked the bloody door. Hell, he should have dumped her body in the ocean and been done with it.

He wasn't one of the good guys. To hell with his plan. He'd handle Xerek on his own. He'd wipe the super's memories and dump her someplace. What did he care if she could defend herself yet or not? Better yet sell her to the highest bidder…he'd bet quite a few villains would pay a pretty penny for her…

"Wanna play another game?" Robin asked cheerfully.

"Sure," he heard Violet say. "I'm very glad you asked me to play today. It is very boring being all by yourself all day."

Buddy hands curled into fists and he rested his forehead against the wall outside Robin's door. Damn her to hell, he didn't want to do any of those things to her.

Straightening, he stepped into the doorway and leaned against the frame. He watched as Robin tried to explain the rules of one of her board games to Violet. "You girls having fun?" he asked smoothly.

"Hi, daddy," Robin called out cheerfuly, as if she hadn't disobeyed him at all. "She was all better so I asked her to play."

Buddy sighed, he needed to have a long talk with her about why some rules should not be broken. "I can see that. Ro', do you mind if I borrow your new playmate for a little bit?"

"You'll come play with us too, after right?" Robin asked.

"We'll see," he told her then turned his attention to Violet. "I'd like a word with you, Violet. Now, please." He kept his voice calm and even.

Violet got to her feet and smiled at Robin. "I'll be right back," she told the little girl before brushing past Buddy into the hall.

Buddy grabbed her arm none too lightly and half dragged her along with him. He wasn't having this conversation anywhere in ear shot of Robin.

"You're hurting me," Violet hissed trying to jerk her arm away from him. "And I don't think we're on a first name basis, Syndrome."

He spun around half pinning he to the wall. "Well your certainly on a first name basis with my daughter," he growled at her. "Don't you agree, Violet?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Drop the act. I know she can't be your daughter. She told me about being at a hospital before you kidnapped her. You always wanted to train up a sidekick."

Buddy wanted to shake her and did roughly, gripping her almost too tightly with his right hand. "I did not kidnap her. She was abandoned her at that hospital like garbage…not that it's any of your damn business," he hissed softly. "What have you been in there telling her?"

"Nothing!" Violet protested.

"Sorry, wrong answer," he growled.

Violet shook her head. "I didn't say anything to her, we've just been playing board games…I only asked some questions. I was curious, I didn't mean any harm," she gasped. "Please…you're breaking my arm."

"I could kill you," he hissed her, even as he loosened his grip on her arm.

"You could." He could see her swallow hard and her breath hitched in her chest. "But you won't," she sounded confident.

Buddy released her arm completely. "I hate having to dispose of bodies," he muttered. "You should eat dinner with us tonight. Robin will probably ask."

Violet was rubbing her arm, and he felt a slight twinge of guilt. He would have broken her arm if he'd squeezed just a little tighter. "You just threatened to kill me, and now you're inviting me to dinner?"

"Yeah, what of it?" He folded his arms over his chest, daring her silently to press the issue.

Violet crossed her arms and returned his gaze. "Fine, I will." She raised her chin slightly. "You should come play with Robin and me. Most board games need more than two people."

"Not afraid I'll cheat?" he taunted as they walked down the hall.

"No, I'm sure you'll cheat," Violet shot back. "I'd be more surprised if you didn't cheat."

Buddy couldn't help laugh. "Why should I have to cheat with my natural genius?"

"Natural bullshit, you mean," Violet snorted under her breath before they Robin's room.

He didn't have time to retort before she was opening the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"She asleep?" Violet asked, leaning against the hallway wall. She was watching as he left Robin room. 

He glanced at her and for a moment, she could see annoyance and puzzlement on his face. "Yeah, finally. She was rather wound up tonight, can't imagine why." He narrowed his vivid blue eyes at her.

Violet shrugged. "Sorry. Thanks for dinner by the way, though I didn't see you as the cooking kind." Dinner had been good, and fun. Which was weird.

"What you think I can get catering out here?" he snorted.

Violet laughed. "I guess not." He wasn't actually that awful to be around when she didn't think about him being a murderous villain.

"Since you're all healed up, I'll book you that boat to the mainland I promised you. You'll be out of here by tomorrow," he assured her.

"My powers aren't back to full strength yet," Violet blurted out. "I think maybe I should stay put. Just in case."

He looked at her contemplatively. "And you want to make sure I'm not up to anything."

"Maybe," Violet allowed, though she wasn't sure why she'd blurted out about staying.

Syndrome raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "Or maybe you just can't get enough of me."

Violet laughed. "Please, as if," she rolled her eyes. "I see your ego wasn't damaged at all."

"Untouched," he told her with a grin.

Violet rolled her eyes again. "Please," she snorted, and then shook her head. "She seems like a good kid."

His eyes took on a closed off look. "She is a good kid," he agreed.

"I'm sure whoever you kidnapped her from would agree too," Violet said softly. "

"I didn't kidnap her," he growled.

"How do I know that? Because you say so?" Violet asked, trying to keep a rein on her temper. "Look Syndrome, Robin obviously adores you and you seem fond of her, but you tried to kidnap my brother. Your track record isn't very good on this point."

Syndrome narrowed his eyes. "I have adoption papers that prove it. And stop calling me Syndrome."

"You could have forged them," Violet pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest. "How many lives did you ruin seven years ago? How many laws did you break? How many people did you kill?" she demanded. "Why should I believe you turned over a new leaf and did everything on the up and up? And how the hell can a dead man adopt a child? Staring an evil brainwashing orphanage, are you?"

He leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. "No one wanted her," he said quietly.

Violet fury left her in a rush. "What? Who wouldn't want that sweet little girl--"

"There is a hospital in South America that's very much willing to look the other way about certain patients…for enough money that is. They also take what they call 'special case' children. Children with superpowers that they can't control yet or with parents that don't want to deal with them or can't afford them. The local government often takes the 'useful' ones into its care. Allows them to have a very loyal contingent of supers on call," he said, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Robin said you were in the hospital as well," Violet remembered.

"I was, like I said enough money and you can buy medical care that leaves no records," he nodded down the hall towards Robin's room. "She'd been there since she was one. Her mother dumped her there."

Violet frowned. "Maybe she had very good reasons to leave Robin there…"

Syndrome snorted. "Depends on what you think are good reasons. The bitch thought the fact Robin didn't have what she thought were 'useful powers' was a good enough reason," his voice was just above a snarl. He looked angry, very angry. "She signed over full custody to the hospital and I believe is on record as saying something to the effect of 'she wasn't going to waste her life raising a useless super that cried in bright light'."

The fury in his voice, Violet understood, because what a horrible thing to say about your own child. If, that was, what he was saying was the truth, but why would he be so pissed off about a lie he himself made up. "She said her eyes used to hurt, was that from the light?" Violet asked.

"Partly, and partly because her power grew stronger and stronger and she didn't have the abilities to control it yet. With the naked eye she can see things at a microscopic level, while at the same time seeing everything with normal twenty- twenty vision. It was too much information for her brain to handle all at once." He glanced at Violet. "Her glasses keep everything at a twenty-twenty level. She's starting to gain some control over it but it might be years before she can full control her power."

"You designed the glasses," Violet said almost to herself.

He nodded. "Some idiot decided her complaints of her eyes hurting were tied into abandonment issues and wanting attention. No one after that bothered to find out otherwise," he growled, when he went on his face softened. "She didn't even want to open her eyes at all by the time she was three. They kept making her open them though, until she was terrified of doctors. They should have known what was wrong. I talked to her for less than a minute and knew what was wrong."

"They hadn't done any vision tests on her?" Violet asked a bit shocked and more than a little heartbroken for Robin.

"Plenty, but no one ever had the bright idea to do a MRI or cat-scan which would have made the problem more obvious than it already was," he told her.

Violet didn't think she would have seen it as obvious, but decided not to say so. "So you made her those glasses and took her with you when you left the hospital."

He nodded after a moment. "The hospital was more than willing to turn over custody of her."

"Why?" Violet asked, puzzled. Not to why the hospital turned her over but why he wanted her.

"I believe I mentioned their fondness of money…"

"So you bought her like she was some sort of toy." Violet glared. "But I meant, why did you take her with you? Why did you even bother helping her?"

Syndrome pushed away from the wall and stalked towards her. Violet made herself hold her ground. "You mean why did an egotistical murdering bastard like me given a damn about helping some useless kid?" he asked sharply. "Try because I know what it's like to be dismissed as 'useless' for the way you were born." His face was practically in hers as he spoke.

She opened her mouth to argue in her father's defensive, because her father wouldn't have thought someone useless for not being a super. Her father wouldn't have been so cruelly dismissive. Right? Instead, she swallowed as he stepped away from her.

"Goodnight, Violet," he told her sounding tired as he turned to go down the hall.

Violet watched him go. "Goodnight, Buddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morn', Violet!" Robin crowed happily, bouncing on Violet's bed.

Violet groaned and opened her eyes a slit. Robin grinned down at her. "Robin?"

"Wake up," Robin told her. "The sun's been up forever," the little girl declared.

Violet glanced at the bedside clock which read eight am. She groaned again then sighed. "Good morning, Robin."

Robin beamed. "I'm makin' daddy breakfast. Wanna help?"

"Can't your father make his own breakfast?" Violet asked sitting up. Robin she noted was still in her nightgown. She had a different pair of glasses on, cloth like ones.

"He's sleeping in his office," Robin told her solemnly. "So I'm gonna make him breakfast."

Violet ran a hand over her face. "How about I make us all breakfast and you can help?"

Robin nodded happily and bounced up from the bed.

"Does he forget to make you breakfast a lot?" Violet asked climbing out of bed. She'd gone to bed in a set of track pants and a tank top, so she figured she was decent enough to be going around the house.

"Sometimes," Robin admitted. "But he always gets really sad when he does. I don't want him to be sad."

Violet took Robin's hand and smiled reassuring at her. She was suddenly very glad her mother made her babysit a lot while growing up, at least now she knew how to handle a kid. "Yeah, I get that," Violet told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buddy was drifting in a uneasy sleep when something brushed his shoulder. With a half startled gasp his head shot up off the desk. "Who--"

"Calm down, it's just me," Violet laughed.

He looked over and saw Violet Parr standing in her nightclothes. "What are you doing in here?" he demanded. He certainly didn't remember telling her where his office was.

"I'm waking you up," Violet said raising her eyebrow at his reaction. "Robin wanted to make it by herself but I convinced her to let me help. Which was probably a good thing for the kitchen and our stomachs."

'Breakfast?' Buddy thought, 'but that meant that…' "Shit," he snapped, furious at himself. "Has she had breakfast yet? What time is it? Is she upset?" he blurted out.

Violet touched his right shoulder gently. He winced wondering if she could tell where flesh met…. "Buddy," and why the hell did she sound so kind. "Robin is fine. I made she had breakfast first. She's in the kitchen eating, and she was only upset because she thought you'd be upset.

Buddy slumped slightly. "Oh," he rubbed his left hand over his face. "Bet this justifies to you what you thought about me with a child, doesn't it?" he said with a half hearted snarl.

"Don't be over dramatic," Violet snorted. "You're not the first father to oversleep. And what time does she get up anyway? She got me up at eight and I'm sure she'd been up for a while."

"Around seven normally," Buddy told her. He ran his fingers through his messy hair.

Violet peered at the drafting table and one of Buddy's designs. "New project?"

He shook his head after he figured out what she was talking about. "No, just trying to get the salt water converter right, it's still using way too much energy to have practical applications."

"What sort of energy source are you using?" she asked, and then shook her head laughing. "Wait, you can tell me over breakfast. Come eat before Robin eats all the French toast."

Buddy blinked stupidly. He was the smartest man in the world and nothing she just said made any sense. Not even Mirage had wanted to hear about his side projects. "Breakfast?

Violet laughed again. "Yes, breakfast. You know, 'the most important meal of the day'? Which you might need, Robin was talking about going to the beach."

Buddy followed her, wondering what part of the twilight zone he'd woken up in.

The waves on the small white sand beach were warm and gentle.

Violet wondered if there was a sandbar, just beyond the cove, that broke the force of the waves and whether Buddy had put it there. She and Robin were making a game of jumping into the waves and seeing how far back to the beach the force would carry them. She kept a tight grip on Robin's hand though because she was worried about Robin's swimming abilities even with the calmness of the ocean and the bouncy of the built in flotation of Robin's suit. Violet kept toying with the idea of asking Buddy to make on for Jack-Jack, then mentally smacking herself because this wasn't some charming and wealth guy she'd met on some mission, this was Syndrome.

The man himself sat cross-legged on a blanket watching her and Robin. He'd worn short shelves in concession of the heat but he'd yet to come into the water.

"What can't you swim?" Violet teased as she led Robin out of the water.

"I can swim just fine," Buddy told her. "I've just been enjoying the view." He smirked slightly looking at her.

The view… Violet turned bright red. Almost as red as the bikini she wore. She'd completely forgotten about his taunt so many days ago. She opened her mouth to yell at him but never got the chance.

"What view daddy?" Robin asked innocently as she half tackled her father, covering him in salt water and sand.

Violet smirked herself as a dull red spread across Buddy's cheeks. He quickly looked away from Violet.

"Of the ocean," Buddy floundered, in embarrassment.

Violet used the distraction to pull the long t-shirt she'd brought down with her on.

He avoided looking at her for most of the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Violet woke up with start. She wasn't sure what woke her but her heart pounded in her chest as if she'd been running. The room was quiet and dark, with no sign of anything that could have woken her. Sitting up, Violet glanced at the clock.

Three AM the glowing red numbers told her.

She slipped out of bed with a yawn. She was still tried but knew she wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep for a while. Maybe Syndrome was still wake and she could bug him.

She wandered down the hall, checking on Robin as she went by the room. Robin was fast asleep, if there had been a noise it hadn't disturbed the little girl.

A quick check of the office revealed it to be empty though a light was still on. Curious, she walked inside and over to the drafting table. It was covered in designs some of the salt water conversion system, others of machines she didn't recognize, and some…

Some were of weapons.

Something in her chest squeezed and it felt like betrayal, which was ridiculous. Budd---Syndrome was nothing to her.

Nothing.

She picked up a familiar looking design. A laser gun with a unique barrel, her frown deepened as she tried to think of where she'd seen it.

Then it clicked. That man, Wizard of the East or whatever he'd called himself, he had a gun like this. Her hand shook.

"Fine anything interesting?" Syndrome's voice came behind her. He sounded angry and hurt. Why he'd feel hurt she didn't know.

She whirled around still gripping the design. "You set it all up didn't you?" she accused. "You didn't save my life at all, you just manipulated me!" She was fairly sure she could bring up a force field if she needed one and she just might need one.

"What are you rambling about?" he demanded, stepping into the light.

"This," she thrust the design at him. "That man you "saved" me from had one. It was your design!"

He reached out and took the paper from her. For a second Violet's brain refused to acknowledge what she'd seen.

His right hand didn't look human. His whole right arm didn't look human.

"I didn't set you up. If I had set you up, trust me, you'd know," his voice was soft, deadly. "I designed this laser gun years ago. Not even one of my better pieces."

Violet was barely aware of his words, she couldn't look away from his arm. It was like something from one of the Terminator movies. Metal and wires, and…"Your arm," she whispered.

"What about it?" Buddy snarled, his chin going up. "Aren't you happy to see how I paid for what I did seven years ago?"

It all made sense suddenly, why he couldn't feel the heat of the hot mug that almost burned her, why he almost never seemed to touch Robin with his right hand, why she still had bruises from his grip.

"No," she whispered and looked up at his face. He was afraid she realized with a start. Of what? Her? "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"The kind that accuses a man of setting her up because of a drawing," Buddy growled.

Violet took a step forward. "I--," she bit her lip. "I saw the weapons designs and…how can you blame me for thinking that? After what you did?"

His eyes were an icy blue as she looked down at her. She was suddenly very aware of just being in a pair of running shorts and a tank top, and that he only seemed to be wearing a pair of exercise pants. "I invent things. It's what I do."

_It's all I can do_, she heard though he didn't say it. Violet reached out and touched the metal arm. It was smooth and cool to her touch. "Did you invent this too?" she asked.

Buddy nodded.

"It's brilliant," she murmured.

His eyes widened for a moment. "It was necessity."

"It's brilliant," she persisted, moving her hand down the metal of his arm to his hand that still clenched the design.

He watched her with a guarded expression.

"I'm sorry," she finally said, covering his hand over his metal fist. His hand slowly uncurled and took hers with infinite gentleness.

They stood there for a while, his expression unreadable. "Robin likes you," he told her.

"I like Robin," Violet whispered. She shift forward and up onto her toes, pressing a quick kiss to Buddy's cheek. "Goodnight." She let go of his hand and slipped past him to the door.

He didn't say anything but she could feel his eyes on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Violet woke mid-morning, she was half convinced that she'd dreamed it all. The weapon designs, Buddy's arm, her kissing him on the cheek…all of it some sort of nightmare. By the time she was full awake, though, she knew it hadn't been a dream. She could still feel the cold metal of his arm beneath her finger tips, a ghost sensation reminding her.

Why had she kissed him?

She didn't want to think about it, and she certainly didn't want to stick around and find out how he'd react in the cold light of day. She climbed out of bed and started packing. She'd walked across the island if she had to in order to find a way off it. He might have said he'd make sure there was a boat to take her back but she didn't want him knowing she was leaving.

It didn't take long and soon she found herself sitting on the bed holding the laptop debating if she should take it. He hadn't said she had to give it back, but…

"Violet? Robin's voice came from the doorway.

Violet looked over, and saw the little girl peering at the packed bags then back at her. "Morning, Robin. Sleep well?" she asked, keeping her voice light.

"Are you leavin'? Robin asked quietly.

"I--"

"Daddy said you were, an' that I shouldn't get upset," Robin told her, walking up to Violet. "Why you going? Did I do something'?"

Violet had a moment of surprise that Buddy knew she was leaving. She knelt down and hugged Robin. "You didn't do anything wrong," she assured the little girl. "I just think it would be better if I go. Me and your daddy don't get along very well."

"I want you to stay," Robin told her, hugging her back. "Daddy wants you to stay too. I know he does. We'd miss you."

Violet looked up and out the window at the overcast sky. "I'll miss you too," Violet told her, her heart aching. When had this child become so important to her?"

"Then don't go," Robin whispered.

Violet hesitated. She had to go eventually and staying longer wasn't going to make leaving any easier. Violet would still miss Robin. Robin would still miss her. And Buddy…

"I'll stay a few more days, Robin, but I can't stay here forever," she explained gently.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"I have a job, school, and my family…" Violet started to explain.

Robin looked up at her puzzled. "Can't you stay here and have all that?"

Violet swallowed and got to her feet. "Why don't you go play and let me get dressed. I'll come play with you as soon as I do. And by playing I don't expect to find your easy bake oven taken apart again."

That made Robin giggle. "But I've almost got it working better."

"You'll start a fire is what you'll do. If you want to really bake something we'll make cookies in the kitchen later. With the real oven." Violet sighed and shooed her out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The overcast morning turned into a rainy day. Violet kept Robin busy for most of the day, working on her paper when the girl was taking her nap.

Violet hadn't seen Buddy all day though obviously he'd spent time with Robin before she'd gotten up that morning. Was he avoiding her? Robin didn't seem worried about her father absence, apparently used to him disappearing into his office for hours at a time.

Robin colored at the kitchen island, while Violet started dinner. She wasn't sure when Buddy would put in a appearance, plus she was hungry and she was sure Robin was as well. She didn't want to deal with the type of confrontation that could happen if she went to check on him in his office. Isn't wasn't that she was afraid of him but she didn't want to deal with what happened the night before.

"Your still here," Buddy sounded rather shocked.

Violet turned her head slightly and gave him a dirty look. "Brilliant deduction."

He scowled back at her. "I thought you were leaving today."

"It's pouring down rain," she pointed out. "

He crossed his arms."What are you going to do? Melt?"

" I told you I didn't think it was a good idea to leave until my powers were back to full strength," Violet shot back. "What? Are you throwing me out?"

Buddy opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again.

"She's making chicken an' dumplings," Robin spoke up.

Both adults jumped as if they'd forgotten she was there.

"It smells good," he said after a moment.

"Thank you," Violet said quietly, aware that Robin was still watching them both carefully.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him shift on his feet. She could see his right arm, but it looked normal again. She'd have to ask about that later.

"My mom used to make it all the time. It was one of my favorite meals," Buddy told her suddenly.

Violet felt herself smile slightly. "Well I hope mine turns out as good as hers."

"I'm sure it will," the tone of his voice made her feel warm. "What are you drawing, Robin?"

"It's pancake maker!" Robin declared. "Does it all by itself."

Violet listened to the little girl ramble on how it worked to her father, and with start realized how domestic this was. If someone looked in now they would think…they would think…

She glanced over at Buddy and Robin and swallowed hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin woke with a whimper as a large boom of thunder echoed outside. She hated thunderstorms. They were too loud and too scary.

Lighten flashed across her room, making scary shadows. She started to cry as the sound of thunder rolled across the island again.

Grabbing her teddy bear, she climbed from her bed and half ran down the hall. Everything looked scary during storms, like there were things lurking just outside her field of vision.

She pushed open the door to her father's room, but no one was there. Robin sobbed then almost screamed as thunder shook the house. She was suddenly convinced that the whole place was going to blow apart, and took off running to Violet's room.

She reached Violet rooms and pushed the door open. "Violet?" she called sniffling.

There was silence then she could see Violet sitting up in the darkness. Another boom of thunder made Robin clutch her teddy tighter and whimper. "Robin what's wrong?"

Robin scurried across the room and climbed up into the bed. "I'm scared," she half wailed.. "And I can't find daddy."

Violet wrapped her arms around Robin, and the girl snuggled into the embrace. "It's just thunder, Robin. It can't hurt you."

"It's loud," Robin whimpered.

A gentle hand stroked her hair, calming her. "It's okay."

Robin sniffed again. "Can I sleep here?"

"Of course you can," Violet voice was gentle as she pulled the covers around the both. "I won't let anything hurt you."

Robin curled into the safety of Violet's arms. "Is the house gonna blow up?"

"Thunder can't blow up houses, Robin. I promise," Violet whispered to her, still stroking her hair. "And even if it could my shield could protect us."

A soft purple glow suddenly surrounded the bed. Robin's eyes grew wide.

"See?" Violet murmured. "I'll protect you."

Robin nodded and tucked her teddy under her chin. The purple glow still surrounded them and she felt her eyes drift shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Violet let the force field drop when Robin was asleep, and pressed a kiss to the little girl forehead. Poor little thing, but where on earth was Buddy? Robin had seemed half hysterical over not being able to find him.

But as upset as Robin was she might have not really looked.

Lightening lit up the room and movement caught Violet's eye. Buddy was moving away from the open door way. She'd barely had a chance to see his expression but…

Violet gently pulled away from Robin and tucked the covered around her. Then quietly she padded down the hall to catch up to Buddy. He finally stopped but didn't look back at her. "Buddy," she reached out and put a hand on his back.

"What?" he growled sharply and she pulled back.

"The thunder frightened her," Violet said unnecessarily.

Buddy snorted. "I think I know that," he snapped. "I was going to check on her but I see she's perfect fine with you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Violet demanded, stalking around him to look at his face.

"You know perfectly well, what I mean," Buddy pointed at finger in her face. "Is that why you've been staying? Planning on 'saving' her from me? And don't give me the bullshit about your powers, your force field was working very nicely back there."

Violet smacked him across the face, hard. "What the hell is wrong with you? Your jealous? Because she came to me when she was scared?" Violet ragged at him. "She couldn't find you, you idiot. She was terrified, and who else was she going to go to in this house? Would you rather have had her crying alone and scared?"

"No!" Buddy said horrified.

"I'm not going to steal your daughter away! Yes, I adore her but I wouldn't do that to her, I not…" she broke off.

He glared down at her. "You're not me. Is that what you were going to say?" he hissed.

She refused to answer. "Why are you being so irrational about this?"

"Why did you lie to me about your powers?" he shot back, advancing on her.

Violet took a step back. "I -- I don't know. It was a good excuse to stay."

He looked at her like she was some puzzle or device he just couldn't figure out. "Why do you want to stay?" he demanded harshly, counting forward until her back hit the wall. "Why--why did you kiss me last night?"

"I don't know," Violet whispered looking up at him. He put a hand on either side of her head.

"Yes you do," Buddy told her. "I want to know what game you're playing, super. Because it has to stop. I refuse to let you do this to Robin, to…" he stopped abruptly. He pushed himself away from the wall and her.

Violet put a hand on his arm. "I wanted to. That's why I did it."

"I hate you," Buddy hissed.

Violet could feel his arm, his left arm shaking slightly under her touch. "I hate you too," she told him, lifting her chin. Then she kissed him on the mouth. Lightly, briefly. Her heart was going wild and she couldn't look away from his eyes. She opened her mouth, maybe to speak, maybe to take a deeper breath…

Then his mouth descended over hers. And she wanted it.

She ran her hand up to his shoulder as she kissed him back. The moment she did his tounge slid into her mouth, running over hers in almost caress. Violet returned the favor as he pressed her back against the wall, his right hand braced beside her head.

"This is insane," she whispered when they broke for air.

Buddy kissed her again, nipping at her lips. "You started it," he told her in a ragged tone. He cupped her cheek, then ran his fingers down the long line of her throat.

Violet moaned softly, clutching at his shoulder. There size different was such that he was half bending over her, but she didn't' care as he kissed her deeply again. His chest was bare she realized as she ran his hands down the broad expanse, then over his ribs and around his ribs to his back. She could feel scar tissue catching against her fingers tips.

He took a shaky breath against her lips, their bodies pressing together instinctively.

"Daddy? Violet?" Robin's voice called down the hall. The little girl sounded scared, but the storm hadn't calmed down yet.

Both adults pulled away from each other. Violet could feel her face coloring and an answering blush spread across Buddy's face.

"What's wrong, Ro'? Buddy said, and Violet didn't know how he managed to make his voice steady.

Robin didn't answered but hurried to her father and let held her arms up to be picked up. Buddy did so and she threw her arms around her daddy's neck. "Had bad dream."

Violet reached out and rubbed the little girl's back, feeling guilt that she'd left her alone in the bed.

"Nothing can hurt you here," Buddy told her softly, stroking her hair. "Me and Violet wouldn't let anything hurt you."

"That's right," Violet assured her.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Robin asked.

Buddy nodded. "If it will help you sleep."

Robin shook her head. "Mean, both of you. Want you both. Daddy and Vi."

Violet swallowed and glanced at Buddy's face. "If that's what you want."

Buddy looked at her, eyes wide. "Violet, you don't have to…" he said softly.

She returned his gaze with a calmness she didn't feel. Her stomach was doing flips and her heart wouldn't slow down. "I'm sure your bed if big enough for three?"

He nodded carefully, then kissed Robin's head. "Let's get you to bed then," he murmured to the tiny girl.

Violet had been right, the bed was big enough for two adults and a tiny child. Buddy settled Robin in the middle of the bed, and after a moment both of them climbed under the covers.

"Goodnight, Robin," Violet told the little girl.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Buddy murmured leaning down to kiss his daughter forehead. Violet's heart clenched.

" 'night daddy, night Vi," Robin whispered sleepily.

She found herself watching Buddy across the bed as she idly stroked Robin's back. His eyes held hers and her heart speed up again.

As Robin's breathing settled into sleep, Buddy's hand covered hers on Robin's back.

Suddenly Violet remembered something her mother had said to her when she'd been about sixteen. She'd been dating Tony at the time and her mother had wanted to have another 'talk' with her about sex. Violet had blown her off, rolling her eyes and saying 'Yeah, I know sex is the most imitate thing you can do with another person. I know, I know.' Her mother hand cupped her cheek and shook her head. 'Vi, honey, when you get older you'll understand that there are things two people can do that are so much more imitate than sex.'

Violet hadn't understood then.

She understood now what her mother meant now.

Buddy thumb stroked the back of her hand, and she didn't think he knew he was doing it.

Violet understood and it was breaking her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: SEX this chapter 

Buddy woke with his fingers tangled in her hair.

All three of them had shifted during the night, moving closer together. Robin was snuggled between him and Violet, still fast asleep. Violet still slept on as well, her face turned towards him. One of her arms lay over his side, the other curled protectively around Robin.

He didn't dare move. He didn't dare breath.

If he did, she would wake up, and he would have to hear all the reason why this wouldn't work. He knew those reasons. He agreed with those reasons.

He just didn't want to hear them from her lips. He didn't want to hear her reject him, or hear how last night had been a mistake. Even though it had been.

Buddy didn't know why she kissed him, but he'd been insane to kiss her back. And to keep kissing her.

But it had been good. So damn good. Her taste had been addictive, and her skin had been so soft under his fingers. Almost as soft as her hair was right now.

How long could he keep her here? He was a genius, manipulating her into staying longer wouldn't be that hard. She was having trouble leaving as it was and she adored Robin.

She'd miss her family though, and eventually hate him for manipulating her.

He could wipe her memory. Wouldn't take much to make her family think she was dead or had just disappeared on her own. He could give her a new past; make it so she never wanted anything but to stay on the Island with him and Robin.

Buddy closed his eyes and let her hair slide through his fingers.

But she wouldn't be Violet. He'd be killing her.

He opened his eyes and his chest ached. He hated Mr. Incredible just as strongly in that moment, as he watched his daughter and Violet sleep, as he ever had.

He lost everything to that man.

"Buddy?" Violet's voice was soft. She looked across at him worriedly, sleep still clouding her eyes, but worried. "You okay?"

He stroked her arm gently before he even realized he was doing it. "I'm fine. Good morning."

Violet scooted closer, and touched his face, her fingers closer to the thin scar that ran under his jaw than he would have liked. You couldn't see the scar but you could feel it.

"Good morning. Now what's wrong?" she asked again.

Buddy realized she had probably felt quite a few of his scars last night, as he pressed her against the wall. She could probably see quite a few right now. "You aren't going to let it go are you?"

Violet shook her head slightly; both of them keep their voices low. "No." She poked him in the chest. "Tell," she sounded and looked playful.

"Last night," he whispered, stroking the juncture of her elbow. A shiver ran through her frame.

Violet shook her head, the playfulness going. "We don't have to talk about it."

Buddy raised an eyebrow trying to pretend there wasn't a hollow sinking feeling in his stomach. "You want to pretend it didn't happen?" he asked carefully. "If that's what you want…"

Violet looked at him with an expression he couldn't place, and then sighed. "Are you sure you're a genius?" she asked.

He scowled at her, pain turning into confusion. "What, you want to see my test scores? What does that have to do with ---?"

She sighed again and carefully leaned over Robin and kissed him.

His mind went blank of everything but her. Her lips, her smell, her taste. He had his fingers in her hair and they had to be careful, because Robin was still asleep, but oh god, this wasn't rejection. This tasted, felt, nothing like rejection.

"Oh," he managed when she pulled away.

"I know we need to talk, just not now," Violet whispered. "I just--for a day or two---"

He understood and reached out to stroke away a tear that spilled from her eye. "Your father would grind me into a pulp."

Violet giggled softly. "Nah, he stopped doing that to guys, my junior year. He just threatens them now, but it's Mom their scared of."

"Anybody terrified of her right now?" he asked carefully. It never occurred to him, him - a genius, that she could have some boy back home waiting for her. What type would his Vi go for? The muscle bound super? The normal guy she met in class?

Violet shook her head. "No," she told him, and then smiled a bit wider. "So, how scared are you of Elastagirl?"

"Who's Elastagirl?" a sleepy voice came from between them. "I'll protect you, Daddy."

Buddy burst into laughter that Violet joined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain poured down outside, much as it had the day before. Violet sat curled up on the couch in the living room, with Robin beside her. A book of fairy tales lay open on Violet's lap, so Robin could see the pictures as she read.

"Once upon a time, there was a wicked sprite, indeed he was the most mischievous of all sprites. One day he was in a very good humor, for he had made a mirror with the power of causing all that was good and beautiful when it was reflected therein, to look poor and mean; but that which was good-for-nothing and looked ugly was shown magnified and increased in ugliness," Violet read.

Buddy looked up from where he sat, a sketch pad open in his lap. Violet probably assumed he was working on another design, not drawing her and Robin. "The Snow Queen?" He made a face.

"She picked it," Violet told him. "Now hush."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Daddy," Robin complained.

Buddy laughed. "Alright, I'll be good. By all means, Vi, keep reading."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Well, now that I have his majesty's permission," she muttered.

"Now all the little sprites who followed him about, took the mirror, planning on having a joke with it. But they dropped the mirror and it broke into thousands and thousands of tiny shards. Before the sprites could think what to do, a cold wind scattered the shards all over the world."

Buddy watched his daughter listening intently to Violet, distracted from his drawing for the pleasure of watching them.

"Some pieces got into people's eyes and then people saw everything perverted. But even worse was that some even got a splinter in their heart, and it turned their heart into a lump of ice," Violet went on.

Buddy wondered if the next few days would just make things harder, and knew they would. Just sitting, listening to Violet read to Robin, made him want to say to hell with who her father was, to hell with Xerek and his threats, to hell with everything that threatened to take this from him.

It made him want to disappear, bury himself away with his inventions and try to forget.

"Kay did not feel the cold for she had kissed away all feeling of cold from his body, and his heart was a lump of ice. He was dragging along some pointed flat pieces of ice, which he laid together in all possible ways. In his eyes, the figures were extraordinarily beautiful. He found whole figures which represented a written word, but he could never manage to make just the word he wanted-- "eternity". The Snow Queen had said, "If you can discover that figure, you shall be your own master, and I will make you a present of the whole world and a pair of new skates." But he could not figure it out."

He'd never liked this story and Robin was asleep. "She's asleep Violet."

Violet glanced over at the little girl. "Oh," she smiled, brushing back Robin's hair. "No wonder she was so quiet. I'll finish it later."

"It's a horrible story," Buddy muttered.

Violet frowned, looking puzzled. "Why? It was one of Anderson's better ones, the power of Greta's love saving Kay from being frozen forever."

"Maybe Kay liked being frozen," he said a bit more forcefully then he'd meant to. "Greta was selfish."

Violet closed the book and set it aside. "Maybe he'd just gotten used to it," she said softly. "I'm going to put Robin down for a nap."

Buddy got to his feet. "I'll do it," he told her, standing up and moving to scoop up his tiny sleeping daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The story struck a nerve, didn't it?" Violet asked, cornering Buddy that night after Robin was in bed. She stood in the doorway of his bedroom, pretending as if she didn't notice he was only wearing a towel. She'd forgotten he'd been working out earlier.

Buddy glared at her. "Don't you knock?"

"No, do you?" Violet shot back.

"This is my room," he pointed out.

She raised an eye brow at thim.

"It's just a stupid fairy tale, Vi. Don't read into it," Buddy warned, sitting down on his bed.

Violet folded her arms across her chest. "You seemed a bit upset by it."

Buddy ran his fingers through his damp hair, hanging loose around his shoulders. She kind of like it like that, but decided she'd miss his normal hair style.

"My mother loved that story."

"You hate the story because your mother loved it?" Violet asked in confusion.

"She loved all that 'love and faith can overcome anything' bullshit. Believed it, too," Buddy sounded bitter, angry. "You would have thought my father would have beaten that out of her, at some point."

Violet inhaled sharply.

Buddy looked at her steadily. "Yeah, sorry, didn't come from the Perfect American Family, like you did."

He didn't say it, but Violet knew it. His mother wasn't the only one his father beat. She slowly crossed the room to sit beside him on the bed. "Is that why you wanted to be my father's sidekick…his ward?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Buddy growled.

Violet touched his right arm, the skin felt too smooth, too perfect and she remembered he probably couldn't feel it. She left her hand there though. "I'm not going to judge…."

"Bullshit," he snapped. "You're judging me right now. I don't need, or want, your pity."

Violet sighed in frustration. Why wouldn't he just talk? "Then what do you need, Buddy?"

Buddy looked at her for a long moment, his face softening. "You." The fingers of his left hand ghosted down her hair.

Her heart sped up as he gazed at her and she licked her lips. "Just me?"

He nodded. "For now," he smirked slightly, his fingers trailed up and over her shoulder and across her collar bone.

"And just what would you do with me?" she asked, before she licked at his fingers as they trailed up over her lips. Embarrassingly, her nipples hardened under her tank top, but she didn't let that stop her from leaning back slightly on the bed.

"I'm sure I can think of a few things," he assured her, his eyes dilating. "I'm a genius, you know."

Violet smiled; an open honest thing. She didn't know how they could go from annoyed at each other, to her wanting him so badly her legs felt weak. The ghost of a touch he trailed across her skin sent shivers down her spine that pooled in her belly as liquid heat.

"Well, then I guess you can have me."

His fingers trembled slightly on her skin, and then he was kissing her.

No. He wasn't kissing her, so much as staking claim to her mouth with his own. His left hand cupped the back of her head, while she felt his right hand come to rest on her hip. He was so careful touching her with his right hand.

Violet stroked her fingers over his bare chest, returning the teasing touches he'd given her. Then she flicked her tongue against his, running it over his teeth.

Buddy caught her tongue and sucked gently, drawing a moan from Violet. He was bearing her down against the bed, his weight half settling over her. She groaned again, running her hands over every bit of his skin she could reach.

Every suck of her tongue sent little currents through her system, making her hips arch. "Buddy," she whimpered when he left her mouth. He was nuzzling her jaw, kissing and licking his way down her throat. His hand cupped her breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple through the material.

"Can I take it off?" Buddy asked softly, moving back to her mouth to steal more kisses.

Violet opened her eyes and looked up into his, the blue almost swallowed up. "Yes," she told him, leaning up to kiss his shoulder.

"Violet, are you sure?" He asked pausing. "Anytime you want to stop, you just say the word and…"

Her hands slipped down his back. "I want this, I want you," she told him as she pulled the tank off.

"You're so beautiful," Buddy breathed, cupping her breasts. He sounded in awe.

"I'm not," Violet protested. "You've…you've probably seen girls more beautiful…Mirage..."

Buddy kissed her fiercely. "You are beautiful," he told her firmly. He lowered his head to her right breast, making a circle with his tongue around her nipple.

Violet whimpered again, her breath coming out faster. "Oh, god."

"Just me," Buddy teased, as he repeated the ministrations to her other breast. His fingers traced patterns on her stomach before slowly moving downward.

"You're not even a minor saint," Violet gasped, the bite losing much of its force.

Buddy's left hand came to rest on her inner thigh and she squirmed, wanting it higher.

He sucked at one of her nipples, and she threaded her fingers through his hair to hold his head there. "Oh, yes, please--yes," she whimpered, embarrassed by how vocal she was being, but unable to stop. She swore she could come from his mouth and him looking at her like that, alone.

"May I?" he asked softly, his fingers moving upwards, very gently brushing against the juncture between her legs and the dampness there, even through her track pants.

Violet spread her legs more and pushed herself up against his fingers. "What do you think?" she purred. She enjoyed the look of pure want that crossed his face as she did so.

His weight came down more fully on her as he stroked her through her pants, his right arm keeping him braced just above her. He'd abandoned her breasts for her mouth, and Violet didn't have the breath in her to complain.

She wanted, wanted, wanted -- her hips moving in time to his strokes. She'd had good sex before, but this…this…

She ran her hand down his body, until she could wrap her hand around his arousal. Buddy shuddered and groaned her name. "Vi, Vi."

Violet stroked him again, watching the way his eyes fell closed and his head tipped back. She had so much power here. And then she released him and was batting his hand away as she squirmed out of her pants.

His hands joined her in removing the offending garment. When it was pushed aside, Buddy pulled back, his eyes running over her. It took a lot for Violet not to cover herself with her arms, but she still blushed.

"Beautiful," he told her again, tracing his fingers across her bare skin, like she would disappear if he didn't keep checking that she was real. He didn't touch her with his right hand; that hand had stayed almost glued to the bed.

Violet let herself look at him fully, taking in the scars across his chest and left arm. She let her gaze go lower and felt her stomach quiver in anticipation of having him inside her. "Not half bad yourself," she told him teasingly. Then leaned up to kiss him, as self-doubt crossed his eyes. "I think you're handsome," she told him. "Beautiful." She kissed one of the scars on his chest.

The tenderness when he looked at her, took her breath away. "Vi," he whispered and slid a single finger into her.

Her hips left the bed and she forgot everything else but the sweet slide that wasn't quite enough. Buddy kissed her thoroughly as he made love to her with his fingers, drawing out whimpers and moans from her with every breath.

Then he was sliding his fingers out, and pulling them both further up the bed. Then he reached into a drawer beside the bed and pulled out a condom. She dropped kisses to his back to distract herself from the fact that there were condoms by his bedside. "I'm on birth control," she told him.

Buddy kissed her and rolled on the condom. "No sense taking risks, though," he told her, between kisses.

Violet wrapped her arms about him and tugged. "Buddy."

She cried out wordlessly as he breached her, and it was overwhelming and amazing and suddenly her orgasm was right there. Violet whimpered and clung to him as he started to move in her.

"You're close aren't you?" He licked at her ear.

Violet made a noise of pleasure, pressing herself up against him, meeting every stroke.

"Please," she begged, wanting it to last, but wanting that grand pleasure that was just out of reach.

"Wrap your legs around me," Buddy groaned against her skin, and she realized vaguely that he was almost as gone as she was.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and keened at the change of angle. "Buddy, oh god, Buddy." Her arms trembled.

His hand pressed between their bodies and stroked her where they were joined.

Violet's head pressed back into the mattress, and she came with his name on her lips. A long, jerky rush of pleasure, so pure that her body shook with every jolt.

Moments later, Buddy cried his pleasure out into her mouth as he came.

With a shaky breath, she ran a hand down his sweaty back, her legs falling back to the bed. She couldn't think. Couldn't do more than try to remember how her lungs worked.

Buddy kissed her throat and held her close until both their bodies stopped trembling. Violet nuzzled his shoulder. "Think you broke me."

His laugh was soft but warm. "Good thing I'm good at fixing things then." He kissed her gently before he pulled out, leaving her only long enough to dispose of the condom and bring back a warm wash cloth.

Much to her embarrassment, he insisted on cleaning her up and did so with the utmost care. Then he was curling up with her in bed and she could wrap her arms around him.

They should talk, she knew that, but all she did was rest her head against his shoulder and close her eyes.

She felt Buddy pull the covers up. "Sleep well, Vi."

"Mmm," she muttered happily. "Will here, with you."

She heard him inhale sharply, but couldn't find the energy to open her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Redemption Clause (9/?) 

Rating: PG-13

Buddy woke before she did again.

Unlike the morning before, Violet was wrapped up in his arms. Her chin rested trustingly against his chest. Her dark hair fanned out across the pillow and his arm.

She was beautiful.

His heart clenched painfully in his chest as he traced a finger down the side of her face. This was going to cause nothing but problems.

This was going to do nothing but break his heart.

But he didn't regret one moment of the night before. He wouldn't trade the memory of her skin under his fingers and her body moving under his, for anything.

He refused to even put this in the same category as Mirage. They had just used each other. He'd been fond of her, but nothing like what he felt for the girl now in his arms.

He had to tell her the truth. Even if she hated him for it.

Buddy leaned down and kissed Violet gently. He could feel as she started to wake and leaned into his touch.

"Hi," she whispered sleepily, looking up at him as they broke the kiss. "Thought I might wake up, and find it was dream. Glad it wasn't." She slid an arm around him and leaned up to kiss him.

He kissed her back, and then eased away from her. She looked confused as he sat up, then a look of dread crossed her face and he hated putting it there.

"We need to talk, Violet." He heard her inhale sharply.

"You regret last night," she said bitterly.

Buddy looked back at her and shook his head. "No, no. I don't regret last night."

He reached for her hand, covering it with his. "It's because of…there are some things you need to know, Violet."

Violet sat up pulling the sheets up to cover her chest. "Okay," she sounded a bit unsure but she turned her hand in his and squeezed gently.

He looked away from her. If he looked at her, he wouldn't be able to do this. "You were right, that first day. I've been using you. Manipulating you."

"You…" she started to pull away, but he held on to her hand.

"Please, just hear me out. Then you can…make whatever decision you feel you need to," he said.

He could still feel the tension in her muscles but she didn't try to pull away again. "Alright."

"Do you know the name Xerek?" he asked her.

"Xerek?" He could almost hear her frown.

"He was some big super villain, back before my parents married, wasn't he? Had an organization that stretched over the world, then just disappeared? That Xerek?"

"Someone paid attention in history class," Buddy couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, that Xerek. He didn't disappear, so much as take his organization underground; what was left of it after all the laws were passed about supers, anyway. He had to re-recruit, build up the ranks again. I used to work for him."

"You were working for Xerek, when you created that robot?" Violet asked tactfully leaving out the part about trying to kill her family. Buddy was grateful for that.

It'd be easy to lie. "No, I wasn't. I'd gone my separate way by that point. I wanted to be my own man, all that bullshit," he waved his hand vaguely as if that encompassed all the 'bullshit'. "He was quite smug, told me that I was going to fail spectacularly."

"Which you did," Violet pointed out.

Buddy turned his head to glare at her, and then sighed. "Yeah, I did. Most of my money came from years of working for him, making inventions for him and getting a cut of the profit when he sold them. He taught me what contacts to use, what countries would look the other way about the legality of the items…" he shook his head. "He was my mentor, so to speak."

Violet was quiet behind him and he couldn't bear to look back.

"He apparently learned I had survived a few months ago," he continued. "And has decided that he wants my services again and he isn't one to take 'no' for an answer."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Violet asked in an almost emotionless voice. "Were you going to gift wrap me for him to keep your freedom?"

Buddy didn't confirm or deny her words. "I…Xerek has a way of keeping his people in line and convincing those reluctant to work for him, Violet. He finds out what they hold most dear and uses it against them."

Violet inhaled sharply. "Robin. That's why…"

"That sad excuse for a villain was on the island, yes. Xerek doesn't like to get his hands dirty, so his offered a reward for whoever brings him Robin. Because he knows if he has Robin…" Buddy trailed off.

"He has you," Violet finished. "Do you still plan to give me to Xerek?"

Buddy shook his head. "Even if we hadn't…." he trailed off.

"Robin loves you. You were so good with her and I enjoyed talking to you..." He bowed his head. "I'm so sorry, Violet."

Violet still didn't speak as she pulled her hand away from his. This time he let her. He wasn't sure what she'd do, but he couldn't see any possibility that wouldn't end with her rejecting him. Hating him.

Her hand on his back was the last thing he expected. "Buddy," her voice was soft. "How old were you when you joined Xerek?"

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"How old?" she pressed again.

"Eight," he told her. "I was eight. He'd heard about my inventions." Lie. "He said

he'd give my mother all the money she'd need to get away from my father and start a new life with my brother." He couldn't tell her who the offer had really been made to. "That my father would never hurt any of us again."

And really, he hadn't meant to tell her anything beyond how old he'd been. He could still see Xerek standing in the doorway of his bedroom, laughing and asking 'are you going to fight me Incrediboy?'

To his surprise, Violet pressed up against his back and wrapped her arms around him, linking her hands across his chest. "I was -- am the daughter of a man you hated. I was nothing to you. Robin is everything to you," she was upset but he wasn't sure if it was at him or something else.

Buddy put his hand over her hands. "You aren't nothing to me," he whispered.

"I know," Violet whispered back, resting her head against his back. Her face was wet.

They sat like that for a long time. Not moving, not speaking, just being.

Finally, Violet unwrapped herself from him and slid to the edge of the bed. Buddy tensed for the rejection he knew was coming.

But it didn't come. Violet leaned over and kissed him briefly. "Come take a shower with me," she said softly. "I'm sure Robin will be up soon, looking for us." She got to her feet.

Buddy started at her uncomprehendingly for a moment.

She held out her hand to him. "Buddy, I'm not that easy to get rid of," her tone was teasing, but the look in her eyes was serious.

He put his left hand into hers, and let her pull him to his feet. He hesitantly rested his forehead against hers for a moment. "Neither am I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy?" Robin asked twisting her head around to look at her father.

Buddy sighed, putting the brush down. "Robin, you need to hold your head still, if you want pigtails today."

Robin turned her head back around, and swung her legs. "Daddy?" she asked again.

"Yes, Ro'?" he asked as he fought with one of the ponytail holders.

"Is Violet gonna stay and live with us?" she asked.

Buddy gently pulled her hair through the loop and twisted the band several times. "She has her own home, Robin."

"But she likes it here, and she loves us, and I love her. Don't you love her too, Daddy?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I do," Buddy answered quietly, finishing the other pigtail. "There you go, cute as a button." He kissed the top of her head.

Robin giggled and wiggled around to throw her arms around his neck. "Daddy, buttons aren't cute."

"Cute as a mouse, then?" he asked kissing her nose.

Robin giggled again. "We could ask her to stay," she told him.

"She can't stay, Robin," Buddy told her gently.

"Why?" Robin asked her voice just below a whine.

Buddy sighed and hugged her. "Because she'd be unhappy if she stayed. Maybe not at first, but she would eventually."

Robin looked up at him sadly. "I wanted her to be my Mommy," she whispered.

Buddy hugged her tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Violet sat down on the corner of Buddy's desk. Robin was asleep and Buddy had disappeared into the office as soon as they'd put her into bed. "I have an idea."

Buddy looked up from the drawing table, and over at her. "An idea."

"You won't like it, but yes, I have an idea," she repeated. She played with a paperweight on the desk.

Buddy turned around more fully. "Alright, tell me."

"We could go talk to my family…" she started to say.

"Are you crazy?" Buddy exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Your father would pound me into the ground."

Violet sighed. "Buddy."

"Why on earth would they help me? And I'm sure the NSA would love to know I'm

still alive…" he got this odd expression on his face then shook his head.

"Buddy," Violet said again, getting up from the desk and moving over to him. "They'll help because they love me." She stroked his face with one

hand. "Because Robin is five, and I love her." She leaned over and kissed him. "Because I believe in you."

Buddy looked startled, shaken. He reached up and slid his fingers through her hair. "Violet," he whispered.

"They'll at least hear us out," she assured him with more certainty then she felt. They were her family, they'd understand and listen; they had to.

For a moment, Buddy was quiet and Violet couldn't tell what was going on in his head.

"Buddy?" Violet asked softly, her voice had a slight waver.

"I-I have to go see E for new frames for Robin, anyways," he said trying to sound nonchalant. "Thank you," he whispered, pulling her down into his embrace.

Violet wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fiercely.


	8. Chapter 8

Violet woke up alone.

Normally this wasn't an issue since until recently used been used to waking up alone. Her last boyfriend had been a super, and they lived much too different lives for either of them to even think of spending the night.

Violet yawned and stretched her hand out across the bed where Buddy should have been. The sheets still were warm. A peak at the red LED clock digits told her it was four am. For a moment she considered going back to sleep by her curiously and the health paranoia that all good supers had led her to rise from the bed. A quick pillage in one of Buddy's drawers rewarded her with a large t-shirt that she slipped over her head. It hung down over her knees.

She yawned against and stretched her arms over heard as she padded barefoot down the hall. She had a good idea where Buddy was. If she'd learned anything from the last few weeks was that Buddy was a workaholic. He was probably in his office, either because he'd gotten an idea that he just had to put on paper (but personally, she'd be more than happy for him to trace schematics on her with his tongue again) or because he just couldn't sleep.

She wasn't sure which of them was more nervous about going to her parents, her or him. Maybe he was right, it was crazy and what if they just didn't accept it. Would she be forced to choose between her family and helping Buddy protect Robin? She refused to think of it as choosing between Buddy and her family -- it made her stomach flip and her heart hurt.

Rounding the corner, she heard voicing coming from the office. She recognized Buddy, but not the other. Turning herself invisible as she crept closer.

"Come now, Buddy, be reasonable. I made you a very wealthy man," a deep male voice was an English accent was saying. There was distortion to it, making her suspect the man wasn't actually in the room. "And you were like a son to me."

Violet crept closer and slipped in through the door. A section of the wall was open revealing a screen, a grey haired man with a strong jaw and a patch over his left eye. Xerek.

"Xerek, I will never work for you again," Buddy snapped. "Nothing you can say will persuade me to change my mind. It didn't last time you asked, it won't this time."

Xerek laughed. "My, you sound just like a certain little boy I once knew. So sure, that he wasn't going to help a villain like me. He changed his tune very quickly," Xerek told him, stippling his fingers. "And besides, Pine, it would be a shame if something happened to that sweet little girl of yours. How old is she now? Five? Six?"

"You'll never get your hands on her," Buddy growled.

"Oh please, you're being to sound like one of those damn heroes. They're always sprouting such nonsense. "You'll never get away with this", "I'll stop you, you fiend", "Stop you're killing me"," he shook his head. "So very boring. I don't know why you're being so stubborn about this, and things will go much better for you and your daughter if you simple come back on your own. I promise little Robin will receive the best education, I'll treat her as my granddaughter."

"Like you treated me as your son?" Buddy threw back. "No thank you."

"Planning on your pet super to save her and you?" Xerek laughed. "Oh, yes, I know all about your pretty little super. Does she know who you used to be? I'd be more than happy to let you keep her. I know female supers can be very…appealing."

Violet let herself become visible. "I know exactly who he used to be," she snapped. "And you'll never touch Robin."

Buddy head jerked in her direction, eyes wide and terrified for a brief moment, before he schooled his features.

"Very nice, Buddy," Xerek leered. "I can see why you like her. I do hope you remember what I taught you about sharing…"

Buddy made a wordless sound of fury.

"Oh I see you do, I'm going to look forward to seeing just how spirited she is," Xerek said as he laughed.

"You won't see anything," Violet told him raising her chin. "Because he isn't going to work for you again, and if you try to take Robin, will stop you."

Xerek grinned widely. "I look forward to meeting you, my dear." Then the screen went blank.

Violet snorted. "Okay could he sound more like a Bond villain, or what?"

Buddy crossed the room and had her by the shoulders. "Why did you let him see you?" he demanded furiously. "Did you hit your head or are you just that stupid?" He shook her slightly.

"Buddy! He already knew about me," she protested pushing against his chest. She ignored his insult, even though it stung. He didn't mean it. He was just upset; angry…she looked up into his blue eyes…

"But now he knows what you look like…he could…he could…" Buddy voice dropped to a whisper and his arms fell to his sides.

He was scared.

"He's not," she told him firmly. "I'm a super. I can take care of myself." She assured him, and wrapped her arms around him.

Buddy crushed her against his chest. "I can't protect both you and Robin," he whispered, she could feel his hand tremble in her hair.

"You don't have to," she told him standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I can protect myself, trust me." If he didn't trust her, this wouldn't work, no matter how much they wanted it.

"Vi," his voice was so soft she could barely hear him. "I do trust you." He kissed her back.

"And I trust you," she told him gently. "Now come back to bed. Morning will be here soon enough. We'll both call our contacts, we'll go see E, then my family."

Buddy rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, that's reassuring. Should I tell you what I want on my tombstone now and go ahead and make my will up?"

She smacked his arm. "My father isn't going to kill you."

"Hey, it's your mother you told me to be scared of!" he snickered.

"If they tag team you, then be worried," she told him with a smile.

Buddy laughed, his eyes were still haunted but he was trying. Their fingers tangled together as they walked down the hall and back to bed.

XXXXXXX

Kathryn Dicker put her feet on her desk and she thumbed through some reports. With Vi out of town, she hadn't had much to do. Sure, she still had Henry to deal with.

And she'd probably just jinxed herself. "God, I need a cigarette," she muttered at the ceiling tiles, contemplating escaping through the air ducts.

Her cell phone rang and she snagged it off the desk, pushing some of her pink hair out of her eyes before she answer. "Kat Dicker, whadya want?"

"God, Kat, do you always answer so professionally?" Violet voice laughed from the other end.

Kat laughed leaning back more in her chair. "When it's my cell, yes. You think I give this number to everyone?"

"You gave it to me and you probably gave it to Henry," Violet pointed out.

"I've known you since we were kids and Henry only knows the number because…I really don't want to explain to the higher ups why I'm getting twenty calls in an hour from one of my supers. Because they aren't going to understand why he got last two blocks from his apartment," Kat snorted. "Now you want to tell me where the hell you've been? You dropped off the freaking radar after you fought the Wizard of the East, oh and thank you ever much for fighting someone with that name. You have no idea how many Oz jokes I've had to suffer through."

"It's not like I picked his name for him," Violet sighed.

Kat slid her feet off the desk and sighed. "Vi, where have you been? I've been fending off both our fathers, and your cryptic little emails haven't been helping. If you were meeting your boyfriend someplace you could have given me the heads up, so I wouldn't be back here scrambling to figure out who that other super was."

"He isn'---wasn't my boyfriend and it's complicated, Kat. Okay? Just, I'll give you the answers you want when I get back stateside. But I need a favor."

"And I need a cigarette." Kat countered, she fished a small device out of her pocket and activated it. They'd have at least ten minutes before someone noticed they couldn't get sound in her office.

"Kathryn, please, this is important," Violet snapped. "You're the only one I can go to with this okay?"

Kat sighed again and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She should have listened to her mother and gone into something less stressful, like teaching high school. "What do you need?"

"I need you to not notice when I get back tomorrow, and not notice the very alive corpse that's going to be with me," Violet said softly. "Give me long enough to talk to my parents without the NSA barging in, okay?"

"Son of bitch," Kat swore. "You suck! You suck, Violet. When I got the description, of both the type of powers and what he looked like…I thought, nah, man's been dead for years and…damnit Vi!"

"I didn't know until he saved me, Kat!" Violet told her. "And how did you know about him to start with?"

"You're one of my supers. It's my job to know who you've fought against. Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do, Vi? I don't care if he rescues kittens from trees and takes in orphans, we're talking about Syndrome. A man that wiped out a quarter of the supers and…" Kat made herself take a breath. "Do you know what you're asking me to do? To you know what you're doing?"

"You got the orphan part right," Violet said with a laugh that sounded rather forced.

"Vi, please." Kat rested her elbow on the desk and her forehead on her hand.

"No, but I think I love him," Violet whispered. "He just wants to protect his kid. I trust him. I wouldn't ask this if I didn't."

Kat didn't say anything for a long moment. This was going to blow up in their faces, she just knew it. "Alright, but keep me posted okay."

"I will," Violet promised. "Uhm, so how is Henry?"

"He's…he's had a good week. No big panic attacks, no flash backs, no forgetting where he is and what he was doing," Kat closed her eyes for a moment. "A good week. Look a pleasant as this is, and as much as I love you. I'm hanging up on you now."

"I'll call you," Violet promised.

"You'd better, I know where you live," Kat said before hanging up.

Kat groaned and hit her head against the desk. "I need my head examined," she muttered. She pulled open the drawer of her desk and fished out a box of cigarettes. Getting to her feet, she headed towards the door.

She hit the door out to the courtyard harder than she needed to and stood just outside the door. It was pouring down rain, and she wished she'd grabbed her jacket. She lit up and took the first long drag.

"Your mother would have a fit if you saw you," a voice came from behind her.

Kat blew out the smoke. "Hi, to you too, dad."

Rick Dicker sighed and leaned against the door. "You've got to stop, Kathryn."

"What smoking?" Kat leaned against the wall.

"You know what I'm talking about, you lady. Which one of your supers was it?" he asked.

Kat looked sideways at her father. "I'm not going to tell you that, you realize. Though I'm sure you could guess if you gave it a shot."

Rick watched his daughter for a long moment, and then sighed. "Kathryn, I know she's your friend but you can only go to the wall for them so much."

"Is that what they used to tell you about Mr. Incredible?" Kat asked softly.

He chuckled then reached out and patted her cheek fondly. "Are you coming home for dinner tomorrow? Your mother would like to see you."

Kat shrugged. "Probably. Henry might be with me, is that alright?"

"You don't listen to me at all do you?" He patted her cheek again. "Try to have those reports done sometime today."

"I promise nothing," Kat told him, dropping her cigarette and putting it out with her boot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Violet stared at the phone dreading the next call she was going to have to make.

To her mother.

She sat down on her bed…well her old bed…she slept in Buddy's bed for the most part now. She picked up the phone again and started to dial with shaky fingers.

"Hi, mom?"

"Violet! Sweetie, we've been worried about you, why haven't you called?" Helen asked her.

Violet sighed in relief that her mother just seemed slightly worried, not we're sending out search teams worried. "Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't mean to be out of touch so long. Some things sort of…uhm…came up."

"Are you going to be home soon?" Helen asked, and Violet could tell by the tone that her mother wanted to know what those 'things' were.

"Tomorrow actually," Violet told her. "That's part of why I called. Someone is going to be coming with me over to the house, well two someones'. "

There was a slight pause on the other end of the phone. "You're brining someone home with you?"

"It's a long story, mom. I just wanted to give you the heads up and…mom could I ask a big favor?" Violet asked carefully.

"Violet Parr, who is it?" Helen asked her daughter firmly.

"He's a good guy, mom. I promise. I just need you to promise that you and dad won't overreact. That you'll hear us out and all, okay?" Violet half pleaded.

"Who is it, Violet?" Helen asked again. "And why would we 'overreact' if he's such a good guy?"

Violet wanted to bang her head against something. "Mom will you just trust me? I wouldn't bring anyone to the house that I thought would be a danger."

"Violet, you haven't called in weeks and you've barely said anything in your emails," Helen pointed out to her daughter. "And now suddenly you want to bring someone home that you think me and daddy will overreact to? Think of how that sounds to me."

"Mom…"

"Violet," Robin called skipping into the room. "It's stopped raining, come play with me!" the little girl, climbed up on the bed beside her.

Violet affectionately ruffed Robin's pigtails. "I will when I get off the phone with my mom, Robin," she promised.

"Violet, why did that just sound like a little girl in the room with you?" Helen asked.

"Because it is," Violet sighed. "Her name is Robin and she's five. She'll be coming with us tomorrow. You'll love her mom."

There was almost an audibly sound of relief in Helen's voice as she spoke next. "You've met someone and you're afraid we won't approve. Violet the way you were talking…"

Robin crawled up into Violet's lap. "Can I say hi?"

"Here, mom, Robin wants to say hi," Violet quickly said, holding the phone up to Robin's ear and mouth.

"Hi Violet's mom," Robin said cheerfully. "We're gonna come visit tomorrow, did Violet tell you?"

Violet really wished she could hear what her mother was saying, but it obvious wasn't upsetting Robin.

"Uh-huh, she plays the best games, and me and daddy really like her," Robin said with a nod. "Okay, bye." She looked up at Violet. "She wants to talk to you again," she told Violet.

"Hi again, mom," Violet said hesitantly, wondering what her mother would say.

"Sweetie, you know we wouldn't dislike someone just because they already have a child," Helen told her.

Violet looked down at Robin and stroked her hair. "It's not quite that simple," she sighed then covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "Robin, I'll come get you in a minute, I need to talk to my mom in private. Okay?"

Robin pouted but jumped down off the bed. "Promise?"

"Promise," Violet told her, watching as she left. "Mom, you still there?"

"I'm still here," Helen told her daughter. "Now why isn't it that simple? Is he a super?"

Violet tugged at her hair nervously. "No, but Robin is," she admitted. "It's just… he's a "good guy" now, for the most part, but he hasn't always been. I don't want you, well, I don't want daddy to not give him a chance."

"You aren't going to tell me who he is, are you?" Helen almost sounded disappointed and that hurt Violet more than she wanted to admit.

"No," Violet said softly. "I'm not, but not because I don't trust you. Someone is after Robin to use against him, and I'm not jeopardizing her safety."

"Vi, honey," Helen voice had grown soft. "Do you love this man?"

Violet inhaled sharply. "I…I don't know. I love Robin," she lay back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "It's…complicated, but I trust him."

Helen was quiet for a long time and Violet was almost afraid that she'd hung up. "I'll talk to your father and try to get him to promise not to overreact to your guest. I just wish you'd tell me who it is."

Violet bit her bottom lip. "Promise not to tell daddy?"

"Violet…"

"No, mom. Promise me." Violet insisted.

Helen sighed loudly. "Alright. I promise I won't tell Bob."

"Buddy Pine," Violet said softly. "It's Buddy Pine."

There the sound of the phone hitting something and then there was no response on the other end.

"Mom?" Violet asked. "Momma?"

"You can't be serious, Violet. If this is a joke…" Helen sounded…Violet couldn't remember the last time her mother had sounded this way.

"It's not," Violet whispered her face growing wet. "He isn't the same. He's changed so much. He worships the ground Robin walks on…if you saw him with her you'd know he's changed. He saved my life."

"Oh, baby," Helen whispered into the phone. She was quiet again for so long, Violet started panicking. "I trust your judgment. I can't say I trust….him…but I trust you."

"Thank you, momma," Violet whispered back. "I love you."

"I love you too, Violet," Helen told her sincerely. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, uhm, I'll call before we get there," Violet said. "Thank you."

After they'd said their goodbyes, Violet finally hung up the phone. She lay there for a moment still blinking back tears.

"Violet?" Robin asked crawling back up on the bed. "You okay?"

Violet opened her eyes and tried to smile. "I'm sorry, Robin, took longer than I thought."

"S'okay," Robin curled up next to her. "Why you sad? Did your mommy make you sad?"

"I'm not sad, Robin," Violet assured her, stroking the small child's back. "People cry for lots of reasons, not always because they're sad or hurt."

"Oh," Robin said though it didn't sound like she understood.

Violet kept stroking her back, until Robin started to drift asleep. Her mother's question wouldn't leave her alone. Did she love him?

Did she love Buddy Pine?

"Hey," Buddy voice came from the doorway, soft as not to wake Robin. "How'd the calls go?"

Violet tried to give him a brave smile but it trembled around the edges. "Kat will help, but she's not thrilled with me."

Buddy walked over and sat down beside her, then stretched out so he was half lying next to her. "And your mom?" he asked softly, tracing his fingers down her jaw.

"Well as can be expected," Violet told him and had to blink back tears again.

He leaned over and kissed her. "You don't have to do this, Violet," he told her softly. His eyes were so blue as he looked at her.

Violet turned her head and pressed her face against his chest. She felt his arms go around her and closed her eyes. "Just hold me. Please."

Buddy kissed the top of her head and did just that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready for this?" Buddy asked Violet as they pulled up in front of her parents' house.

Violet shook her head. "No, but we're here," she told him, putting on a brave smile. "And how badly can my dad overreact anyways?"

Buddy raised an eyebrow.

She made a face at him. "It'll be fine," she insisted leaning across the car to kiss him briefly.

Robin giggled from the back seat. She was buckled up in a child safety seat, holding her teddy bear in her lap. "Are we gonna sit in the car all day?"

"Yes," Buddy declared. "It's safer."

Violet smacked his arm lightly and unbuckled her seat belt. "Come on, they're probably wondering why we're sitting out here."

"Fear," Buddy pointed out. "And a sense of self preservation."

Violet poked him in the chest. "Then you'll get out of the car," she told him sweetly. She got out of the passenger side of the car and opened the backdoor to undo Robin from the car seat. She was trying to act as if this was just a normal visit but her insides where doing flips and she didn't have a clue how this would go.

Robin scrambled out of her car seat and up into Violet's arms. They were really going to have to stop carrying her so much, Violet thought to herself. "Am I gonna meet your brothers too?" Robin asked.

"Maybe not Dash, but you'll get to meet Jack-Jack. Maybe you'll get to play with him, he's just a few years older than you," Violet told her, before she put the little girl on the ground.

Robin skipped around the car and grabbed Buddy's hand. She peered up at the worried expression on her father's face. "Don't be scared, Daddy. I'm here."

Violet watched Buddy smiled at Robin reassuringly, but she could see that he was scared. Violet walked around and slid her hand into Buddy's. "Come on, like I said my mom's the scary one."

Buddy squeezed her hand gently. "She can't possibly be scarier than you."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Violet snorted, taking comfort in their banter as they approached the door. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest, and why did she think this was a good idea?

The door opened before she could knock, and Violet really wasn't prepared for the look on her mother's face. Or the way she looked at Buddy. "Hi mom," Violet said trying to smile.

"Hi!" Robin chirped with a giant smile.

Helen seemed taken aback for a moment then smiled at the little girl. Violet almost sighed in relief. She knew whatever her mother might think of Buddy that at least she'd like Robin.

"You must be Robin," Helen said, bending down slightly.

Robin nodded. "It's very nice to meet you, Violet's mommy," she lisped. "This is my daddy."

Buddy didn't smile but nodded respectful. "Mrs. Parr," he said as way of greeting. "If you're going to punch me I'd really rather you didn't do it in front of Robin."

Helen looked at Violet then back at Buddy and sighed. "I'm not going to punch you, but don't mistake that for trusting you," she told him. "Come in, Bob's in the living room."

"Did you tell him anything, mom?" Violet asked as they stepped inside.

Helen gave her a sharp look. "Other than to keep him temper, no."

Buddy looked decidedly uncomfortable, and Violet squeezed his right hand, even knowing he really couldn't feel it.

"Bob," Helen said. "Violet and her guests are here."

Violet braced herself for her father's reaction, expecting the room to erupt into angry yelling. She was terrified. This was worse than facing any villain, because this was her father and she cared what he thought.

The look on her father's face when he saw Buddy and knew…Violet felt a wave of nausea and started talking before her father could open his mouth. "Dad," she managed to keep her voice calm. "I--well I think you already know Buddy, but this is Robin. His daughter."

Buddy had a protective hand on his daughter's shoulder keeping her close to him. "I'm not here as a threat," Buddy said softly.

Robin looked confused by the body language of the grownups and looked up at her father then at Bob, who was staring at Robin as if he'd never seen a child before. "Are you Violet's daddy?"

Bob seemed thrown for a moment and managed a nod. "I am," he told her.

Violet swallowed hard and looked from her father to Buddy. Her father looked like he wanted to tear into Buddy, and Buddy looked…resigned. "Mom is Jack-Jack home?" she asked, looking at her mother pleadingly. She gave a slight nod at Robin.

Helen caught her daughters meeting. No talking would actually happen with Robin in the room. "He is," Helen said walking over to Robin. "Robin would you like to meet Violet's brother? He's just a few years older than you?"

"Can I, daddy?" Robin asked.

Buddy looked reluctant to let Robin out of his sight but smiled and nodded. "If you want to, Ro'."

Violet watched her mother led Robin down the hall and relaxed slightly.

"Violet, I can't believe you brought him here," Bob said in a low disappointed voice. "How could you betray your own family like this?"

Her gaze jerked back at to her father. "Daddy, please," Violet protested. "You promised you'd hear us out."

Bob crossed his arms glaring at her and Buddy's joined hands. "That's before I knew that you'd lost your mind! What were you thinking Violet? Did you forget everything we taught you?"

"Daddy…" Violet felt her eyes grow wet.

"Did he give you some line about being reformed? Or did you just sell us out completely? I don't even think I know you!" Bob voice got louder and louder.

Violet blinked hard, trying to come up with the words to stop her father's tirade. She knew he was just angry and didn't mean it but it hurt. It hurt so much.

Suddenly Buddy was physically between her and her father. "Don't talk to her like that! You want to yell at someone, yell at me. But leave her alone, the only thing she did wrong was actually believing you'd listen to us!"

Bob crossed the room until he and Buddy were face to face. "What did you do to her? Brainwash her? Threaten that little girl you claim is your daughter?" Bob turned his head and looked a Violet. "What did he do to you, Violet?"

"Nothing! Dad, please!" Violet pleaded feeling helpless. "He didn't do anything to me."

"Nothing she didn't like at least," Buddy smirked.

Violet could have smacked him herself, but Bob had him by the neck and slammed him into a wall.

"Bob!" Helen angry voice came from behind them. "You promised to keep your temper!"

"Did you know she was bringing him?" Bob demanded.

"Oh for the love of god, Bob. Put the boy down and have some trust in our daughter," Helen snapped.

Violet held her breath until her father had released Buddy. She hurried over to him, sliding an arm around him. "You okay?"

Buddy nodded. "You were right, your mother is the scary one," he told her softly.

Bob ran a hand over his head, looking from his wife to Violet in exasperation. "Has everyone in this family lost their minds?"

"I told you he wouldn't listen," Buddy muttered. "Come on Violet, we don't need their help."

Helen scowled. "Robert Parr, so help me you will sit down and you will listen to him and to your daughter."

Bob looked at Violet and his face softened slightly. "Vi, honey, it's not that I don't trust you. I don't trust him. Look whatever he's done to you, we'll fix it."

"My feelings for Buddy are not something that needs to be fix," Violet spat at him. The hurt of her father's mistrust was quickly turning to rage. "If you won't hear us out or help us, then we'll leave."

"He's a monster, Violet. He tried to kill you, your mother, and your brother!" Bob yelled, throwing his arms up."He's a cold-blooded mass-murdering psychopath!"

The sound of a sob from the hallway doorway drew everyone attention.

Robin stood there, tears streaming down her face. Seven-year-old Jack-Jack stood behind her. "She heard everyone yelling…," the boy said looking distressed.

"Robin," Buddy said softly walking over to his daughter. He knelt down and held out a hand to her. "It's okay."

Robin hiccupped out another sob. "Is it true?" she asked. "Did you---did you do those things? Did you hurt people?"

Violet could only watch the anguish on Buddy's face as he nodded. "I did," he whispered.

Robin took a step back from him shaking her head. "I--I thought you helped people like Violet does--I hate you!" she sobbed. "I hate you!" She turned on her heel and ran down the hallway.

Buddy just stayed where he was, looking like someone had plunged a knife into his chest.

Violet didn't look at her parents. If she looked at her father she might exploded at him. Might say something she'd regret. "Buddy," Violet said softly kneeling down beside him. "I'll go talk to her, she didn't mean it. You know that."

His face was an unreadable mix of emotions when he looked up at her.

"I'll help you look for her, "Jack-Jack offered."I know all the best hiding places."

Violet was shocked to see her younger brother glare at their father. She got to her feet and walked down the hall with her brother to look for Robin.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Buddy chest felt like someone had cut his heart out and shoved it back in after stomping on it. He got to his feet, vaguely aware that Violet had gone to find Robin.

Someone touched his shoulder and he was surprised to see Helen Parr, aka Elastigirl, looking at him in sympathy. "Children see things as very black and white," she told him soft. "But she doesn't hate you." She headed down the hall as well.

Buddy looked over at Bob Parr, walked over to a chair, and sat down. "I guess this makes up even then, doesn't it Mr. Incredible?"

Bob sat down across from him after a moment. "Why do you say that?" He looked oddly guilty.

"I tried to take your son from you, and now you've taken my daughter from me. Makes us even, I'd think."

"Synd--Buddy," Bob started then sighed. "Is she really your daughter?"

Buddy shook his head. "Adopted, about three years ago. Doesn't mean I don't love her," he rested his head against the back of the chair. He'd hoped Violet had been right and he wouldn't have had to go through with his plan, but it looked like there was no other way. "I know you won't believe me but I do care about Violet."

Bob snorted. "I'm not sure you care about anything but yourself."

"Just get it over with and call the NSA," Buddy told him. "I'd rather not prolong that wait. And don't try to tell me you hadn't planned on it. We'll both know it's a lie."

Bob stared at him in shock. "You planned on it didn't you?"

Buddy shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."He watched as the man he'd once idealized, the man he once hated, and couldn't find it in him to do either. Bob picked up the nearby phone and made the call.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Violet was holding a sleeping Robin. The girl had worn herself out with crying and Violet hadn't been able to do more than hold her. She was grateful to have her brother on her side. Jack-Jack had declared that he didn't care what their dad said, if she trusted Buddy Pine that was good enough for him. Violet had never loved her brother more than in that moment.

"Violet, honey, you'd better come here," Helen said from the doorway of Violet's old room. Violet jumped slightly, when had she fallen asleep?

Violet sat up slightly. "Mom? What's wrong?" There hadn't been any yelling from the living room and she'd hoped that her father and Buddy had actually talked. Robin was asleep beside her on the bed.

Helen walked over and sat down on the bed. "Your father called the NSA, Vi. They're here for Buddy."

"What? No!" Violet was on her feet before the words were out of her mouth. half ran down the hall and out the front door. She skidded to a stop, watching in horror as Buddy was being led away in retraining cuffs.

Her father was a short ways away watching.

She wanted to scream. This wasn't fair, she didn't even get to say good-bye and this wasn't fair! She must have made a sound because Buddy turned his head and was looking at her. He smiled at her.

Violet wanted to slap him. Why was he smiling? Why was he just letting them do this?

Most of the NSA agents were ignoring her and she took a step towards where Buddy was.

Two more cars pulled up outside her parents' house. Kat got out of the first one, to Violet surprised ignored Violet, and stalked across the lawn to the agents who had Buddy. "You boys are out of your jurisdiction," Kat said calmly, pulling out a badge. "We'll take it from here."

Rick Dicker exited from the second car, but Violet ignored him.

Violet couldn't hear what Kat was saying but her and the agents were arguing about something until Rick stepped in.

Violet's mother put a hand on her shoulder. "Violet, I'm sorry."

Violet opened her mouth but couldn't get the words past the lump in her throat.

"This might be for the best, honey," Helen tried to reassure her.

"How can you say that?" Violet asked, staring at her mother. "You don't even know what's at stake."

Kat approached them, nodding to Helen. "Mrs. Parr, I need to speak with Violet alone, please."

"I trusted you," Violet hissed at her friend before he mother had barely stepped away.

Kat gave her a disgusted look. "Don't even give me that shit, do you have any idea the amount of spin I had to put on all this. Or how much shit we're going to get for intervening like this? Not that we don't enjoy stealing the national branches fire."

Violet looked past Kat to where Buddy was being led to the back of one of the cars. She didn't understand why he was just letting them do this. With his zero-point energy controllers, he could easily get away. "I want to talk to him."

"You can't," Kat told her firmly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Your best bet if you don't want to be hauled in as well is to go with what my report will say. That you lured him here so he could be captured." Kat's voice was pitched so just Violet could hear her.

"That's a lie," Violet protested.

Kat made a frustrated sound. "I know, but I'm trying to save your ass. And what's going to happen to the kid if they arrest you too?"

Violet blinked, she hadn't thought of that, she stroked Robin's hair. "Can't Robin say goodbye to him?"

Kat shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said looking distressed. "I tried Vi. I did, but I don't have much power in the agency. I'm just Rick Dicker's little girl to most of them. If your father hadn't called…"

Violet nodded, anger at her father building.

Kat pulled a cigarette out, rolling it over her fingers before finally lighting up. "You could have told me about Xerek. And don't ask how I figured it out, it took a lot of digging and I'm going to have to do a lot of very fancy footwork to keep this from blowing up in our faces."

"I'm not going to let him stay in prison," Violet hissed.

"Vi, has it occurred to you that he might want to be in prison?" Kat pointed out softly. "I've got to go back with them and you need to go deal with the kid. I'm going to do what I can, Vi, just don't do anything stupid in the next few days."

Violet watched Kat walk back to the cars and climb inside one. She couldn't even see Buddy because of the dark windows. This was her fault; she'd been so sure her father would listen. She'd risked everything on it.

As the cars drove away, Violet crossed her arms over her stomach. Slowly she turned back to the house, ignoring her father who attempted to reach out to her.

She had too much to think about to deal with him. Whether Buddy liked it or not, she wasn't going to let him rot in prison.

But first, she had to figure out how to talk to Robin.

(End)


End file.
